bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Ichigo Kurosaki
__NOWYSIWYG__ | obrazek = | rasa = Człowiek (Quincy) | urodziny = 15 lipca''Bleach'' Official Character Book Souls, strona 34 | wiek = 15-17 | płeć = Mężczyzna | wzrost = 174 cm''Bleach'' Official Character Book MASKED (przedtem) 181 cmManga Bleach; Tom 51 profile postaci | waga = 61 kg (przedtem) 66 kg | grupa krwi = A | przynależność = Klinika Kurosaki, Karakura, nieściśle Soul Society, Nieoficjalnie Visored | poprzednia przynależność = Xcution | zawód = Przedstawiciel Shinigami, uczeń liceum, chłopiec na posyłki w Sklepie Unagiya | bazy operacyjne = Dom Kurosakich, Mashiba, Karakura, Japonia, Świat Ludzi | krewni = Isshin Kurosaki (ojciec) Masaki Kurosaki (matka, martwa) Karin Kurosaki (młodsza siostra) Yuzu Kurosaki (młodsza siostra) Kaien Shiba (kuzyn, martwy) Kūkaku Shiba (kuzynka) Ganju Shiba (kuzyn) | edukacja = Gimnazjum MashibaManga Bleach; Rozdział 0.8, strona 3Manga Bleach; Rozdział 107, strona 13 Liceum Karakura | shikai = Zangetsu | bankai = Tensa Zangetsu | debiut w mandze = Tom 1, Rozdział 1 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 1 | debiut w grze wideo = Bleach: Heat the Soul | japoński głos = Masakazu Morita Yuki Matsuoka (jako dziecko) | angielski głos = Johnny Yong Bosch Mona Marshall (jako dziecko) | hiszpański głos = Sergio Zamora (Hiszpania) Eduardo Garza (Ameryka Łacińska) }} jest człowiekiem z mocami Shinigami. Syn Masaki i Isshina Kurosakich, starszy brat Karin i Yuzu. Jest głównym bohaterem anime Bleach. Wygląd thumb|left|190px|Ichigo po treningu w Dangai Ichigo wygląda jak zwykły nastoletni chłopiec, poza jednym wyjątkiem, którym są jego kolczaste pomarańczowe włosy, przez którą to cechę był wyśmiewany przez wiele lat. Ma piwne oczy, jest dosyć wysoki, szczupły i dobrze zbudowany. Lubi nosić obcisłe spodnie i bluzy.Manga Bleach; Tom 1, profil Ichigo Ma tendencję do noszenia koszulki z numerem "15", ponieważ jego imię to homonim tej liczby.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 452, strona 4 Jak zauważyła jego siostra Karin, po tym jak stał się Shinigami zrobił się bardziej muskularny.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 64 Kiedy jest w duchowej postaci nosi standardowy strój z pasem na piersi do trzymania Zanpakutō. Początkowo był to długi brązowy pas,Manga Bleach; Rozdział 1, strony 50-51 ale później stał się czerwony, w kształcie różańca.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 67, strona 9 Wiele osób, w tym Jūshirō Ukitake, zauważa jego podobieństwo do byłego wicekapitana 13. Oddziału - Kaiena Shiby.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 117, strona 10 Po treningu w Dangai jego włosy urosły i staje się on zauważalnie wyższy, jak stwierdzili jego przyjaciele.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 417, strona 4 Jednak po tym, jak Ichigo traci moce, powraca do starego wyglądu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 423, strona 14 17 miesięcy po pokonaniu Aizena wygląd Ichigo nie zmienił się dużo, stał się jedynie trochę wyższy i wyrosły mu baczki.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 424 kolorowa strona Po odzyskaniu mocy Shinigami pasek na jego klatce piersiowej staje się wyraźnie grubszy. Ma także cztery czarne pionowe linie na przedramionach i czarne, podobne do tatuaży pasy przecinające się na klatce piersiowej, nadgarstkach i kostkach. Podobny kołnierz, tyle że z białymi końcami, znajduje się na szyi. Kūgo spekulował, że za te zmiany odpowiada Fullbring.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 461, strona 5 Osobowość Kiedy był dzieckiem, jego matka wiele dla niego znaczyła.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 19, strona 11 Uśmiechał się zawsze, gdy był z Masaki. Mimo płaczu, gdy przegrał mecz w dojo, uśmiech powracał zawsze, kiedy przychodziła po niego mama.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 18, strony 3-5 W bardzo młodym wieku usłyszał jak ojciec mówi, że jego imię oznacza "chronić jedną rzecz", co zaszczepiło w nim chęć ochrony matki. Kiedy urodziły się jego siostry, zaczął ćwiczyć intensywnie w dojo, bo wtedy liczba osób, które chciał chronić, wzrosła.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 19, strony 9-13 Od tego momentu Ichigo często ryzykuje życiem aby chronić rodzinę, jak i obcych.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 1, strony 32-34Manga Bleach; Rozdział 1, strony 13 Jak na nastoletniego człowieka, jego osobowość jest bardzo skomplikowana. Jest uparty, zapalczywy,Manga Bleach; Rozdział 2, strona 6Manga Bleach; Rozdział 34, strona 9 ma silną wolę, jest impulsywny, próbuje utrzymać indywidualność,Manga Bleach; Rozdział 15, strona 8 wbrew temu, co mówią o tym ludzie. Na ogół na jego twarzy gości groźne spojrzenie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 22, strona 16 Jest szczery i porywczy. Chłodno odnosi się do swoich nauczycieli jako "nauczycieli".Manga Bleach; Rozdział 34, strony 9-10 Czasami okazuje uczucia i empatię wobec innych, na przykład poprzez przyniesienie kwiatówManga Bleach; Rozdział 1, strona 9 lub zabawekManga Bleach; Rozdział 0 Side A, strony 6-7 nieżywym już ludziom.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 74, strony 6-8 Ichigo jest również bardzo zdolnym uczniem, w rankingu znajduje się na 23. miejscu w szkole.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 35, strona 6 Nie zaniedbuje nauki twierdząc, że nie ma nic lepszego do robienia w domu, choć w rzeczywistości nie uczy się tak mocno, a poprzez naukę próbuje przezwyciężyć nieporozumienia z nauczycielami, związane z jego nietypowym kolorem włosów.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 34, strony 8-10 Nienawidzi wróżb, horoskopów, feng shui i tym podobnych rzeczy, które tylko wyciągają od ludzi pieniądze za rzeczy o których nie wiedzą.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 27, strony 1-3 Ma trudności z zapamiętywaniem twarzy ludzkich i nazwisk.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 35, strona 11Manga Bleach; Rozdział 58, strona 1Manga Bleach; Rozdział 426, strona 8-9 Staje się bardzo nieśmiały i skrępowany w obecności nagich lub skąpo ubranych kobiet, drażniło go kiedy Rangiku Matsumoto miała za duży dekolt, gdy Yoruichi Shihōin stała przy nim naga, a także gdy Tenjirō Kirinji skomentował, że pośladki Rukii wyglądają jak brzoskwinie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 116, strony 23-24Manga Bleach; Rozdział 130, strona 8Manga Bleach; Rozdział 198, strony 10-11Manga Bleach; Rozdział 519, strona 11 Ichigo ma problemy z autorytetem i szacunkiem tradycji, często jest niegrzeczny i lekceważący, gdy mówi do starszych osób bez należytego szacunku, nazywając Genryūsaia Shigekuni Yamamoto "dziadkiem"Manga Bleach; Rozdział 393, strona 15Manga Bleach; Rozdział 461, strona 11 lub zwracając się do pozostałych kapitanów po imionach, bez żadnych zwrotów grzecznościowych.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 380, strona 2Manga Bleach; Rozdział 389, strona 7Manga Bleach; Rozdział 479, strona 10 Kiedy dochodzi do walki, ma lekkie poczucie humoru, bo regularnie szuka zemsty za działanie swojego przeciwnika, co widać w sytuacjach takich jak wpajanie strachu przed zamordowanymi przez Shriekera,Manga Bleach; Rozdział 12, strony 1-8 czy odcięcie prawego ramienia Yammy'emu Llargo za uszkodzenie prawego ramienia Chadowi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 193, strony 11-13 Często kpi i znieważa swoich przeciwników, jest nawet zdolny zaatakować bez ostrzeżenia.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 246, strony 12-15 Niemniej żywi szacunek do pokonanych wrogów; okazał to na końcu walki z 6. Espadą - Grimmjowem. Gdy go pokonał i jego przeciwnik miał spaść na ziemię, Ichigo złapał go za rękę i powoli opuścił na piasek.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 286, strony 11-19 Ma silne pragnienie, aby wygrać swoje walkiManga Bleach; Rozdział 110, strona 9 i wygrać je tak, jak on uważa za słuszne. W tym celu uprzednio odmówił pomocy z jego wnętrza, bo wiedział, że skończyłoby się to wygraną, jednak nie taką jakiej chciał.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 166, strony 9-13 Po odzyskaniu kontroli nad swoim ciałem, mówi Ulquiorrze, aby odciął mu kończyny tak, jak zrobił to jego wewnętrzny Hollow z Ciferem. Powiedział, że w ten sposób nie chciał wygrać. Ichigo wykazał, że gardzi tymi, którzy źle traktują swoich towarzyszy, np. gdy Yammy nazywa Ulquiorrę, Nnoitrę i Grimmjowa "śmieciami".Manga Bleach; Rozdział 379, strona 16 Jest oburzony, kiedy sojusznicy rozpoczynają walkę, ponieważ jest dla niego dziwne mordowanie kolegów.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 108 Jego ulubionym jedzeniem jest czekolada i mentaiko (rodzaj marynowanej ikry) na ostro, natomiast ulubionymi sławnymi ludźmi są Mike Ness oraz Al Pacino. Najbardziej podziwia Williama Szekspira.Manga Bleach; Tom 1, profile postaci Historia thumb|left|190px|Młody Ichigo i Tatsuki Ichigo urodził się 15 lipca, jako syn Isshina i Masaki Kurosakich, 15 lat przed rozpoczęciem serii. Kilka lat później na świat przyszły Karin i Yuzu. Gdy miał cztery lata, jego matka zapisała go do karate dojo, gdzie poznał Tatsuki Arisawę. Ichigo i Tatsuki zaprzyjaźniają się. Arisawa zawsze broniła Ichigo gdy inni go zaczepiali i pocieszała go. Ichigo był w stanie zobaczyć Plusy odkąd tylko pamiętał.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 1, strona 10Manga Bleach; Rozdział 18, strony 11-12 Jednak z początku nie widział ich zbyt wyraźnie i nie mógł odróżnić martwych od żywych. Kiedy mówił do duchów, ludziom wydawało się, że mówi sam do siebie albo patrzy w pustą przestrzeń. Gdy Tatsuki pewnego dnia zapytała go czy widzi duchy, on stanowczo temu zaprzeczył.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 19, strony 6-7 thumb|right|190px|Ichigo odzyskuje przytomność i spostrzega, że jego matka nie żyje 17 czerwca, kiedy Ichigo miał już 9 lat, szedł z matką koło rzeki, wracając z dojo. Nad brzegiem Ichigo dostrzegł dziecko. Nie umiejąc jeszcze odróżniać dusz od żywych ludzi, Ichigo pobiegł by powstrzymać je przed wejściem do wody. Jego matka chciała go zatrzymać, ponieważ nie było to prawdziwe dziecko, tylko przynęta zastawiona przez Grand Fishera. Po nieudanej próbie uratowania dziecka, Ichigo stracił przytomność. Gdy się obudził, zobaczył swoją martwą matkę, która (czego Ichigo był wówczas nieświadom, gdyż według oficjalnej wersji Masaki zginęła, potrącona przez samochód) została zamordowana przez Grand Fishera.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 19, strony 12-15 Po jej śmierci Ichigo wiele dni przychodził nad rzekę, jakby chciał odnaleźć matkę. Tatsuki znalazła go tam, jak krążył wokół miejsca zbrodni, co jakiś czas kucając ze zmęczenia oraz znów się podnosząc i kontynuując.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 18, strony 16-17 thumb|left|190px|Ichigo naraża życie by odzyskać monetę [[Yasutora Sado|Chada]] Gdy miał 12 lat, pewnego ranka przed otwarciem kliniki, do domu Kurosakich przyszła dziewczyna z bratem na plecach po wypadku samochodowym. Klinika nie miała wystarczającego sprzętu by go uratować, a młody mężczyzna zmarł zanim przyjechała karetka. Jakiś czas później Ichigo dowiedział się, że dziewczyną, która przyniosła brata była Orihime Inoue.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 3, strony 13-14 Później Ichigo zaczął naukę w gimnazjum Mashiba. Udało mu się też wreszcie pokonać Tatsuki.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 25.2, strona 3 W tym czasie był często zaczepiany z powodu swoich włosów. Podczas jednej z walk, gdy Ichigo był w ciężkich tarapatach, pojawił się Sado Yasutora i pomógł Ichigo pokonać bandytów.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 37 Jakiś czas później uprowadzili oni Chada. Tym razem Ichigo ratuje Sado. Po skończonej walce, zawarli układ by chronić i walczyć za siebie. Od tamtej pory są dobrymi przyjaciółmi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 107, strony 4-16 Krótko przed staniem się Shinigami, on i Sado zaczęli uczęszczać do Liceum Karakura, mając wówczas nie za dobrą reputację z powodu swoich częstych starć z gangami. Podczas walki z gangiem kierowanym przez Reiichiiego Ōshimę, spotkali Keigo Asano i Mizuiro Kojimę, ratując ich przed bójką. Początkowo Keigo się ich bał z powodu ich złej reputacji, lecz później on i Mizuiro zostali dobrymi przyjaciółmi Ichigo i Chada.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 0.8, strony 3-11 Fabuła Agent Shinigami thumb|right|190px|[[Rukia dająca Ichigo moc Shinigami w celu uratowania rodziny]] Pewnego wieczoru, po przestraszeniu bandy skaterów, którzy przewrócili kwiatki pozostawione martwej dziewczynce, Ichigo przeprasza ją i obiecuje, że przyniesie nowe kwiaty oraz mówi jej, by jak najszybciej poszła do nieba.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 1, strony 4-9 Gry wraca do domu, ma małą potyczkę z ojcem i udaje się do swojego pokoju. Niespodziewanie wchodzi do niego Rukia Kuchiki. Ichigo, myśląc, że to włamywacz, kopie ją w twarz, jednak po krótkiej chwili konsternacji, dziewczyna wyjawia, że jest Shinigami, w co Kurosaki z początku nie chce uwierzyć. Kiedy do pokoju wchodzi Isshin i nie jest w stanie zobaczyć Rukii, chłopak przyjmuje do wiadomości, że jest ona duchem, ale nie wierzy, że jest Shinigami. Dziewczyna używa Kidō, aby obezwładnić Ichigo, lecz w tej samej chwili Hollow atakuje rodzinę Kurosakich. Słysząc błaganie swojej siostry, Ichigo przełamuje zaklęcie i biegnie na pomoc.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 1, strony 9-29 Jest zaskoczony, że Hollow wygląda jak potwór, a nie jak dusza. Zauważa, że ściska w ręku Yuzu i daremnie atakuje kijem baseballowym. Rukia rani Hollowa i uwalnia Yuzu, po czym wyjaśnia, że ta bestia prawdopodobnie przyszła do domu Kurosakich, aby zjeść Ichigo. Chłopak myśląc, że to jego wina, postanawia się poświęcić dla rodziny. Rukia chroni go swoim ciałem i zostaje ciężko ranna, po czym wyrzuca mu lekkomyślność - jako człowiek nie ma najmniejszych szans w walce z Hollowem, a jedna ofiara nie powstrzyma go przed atakowaniem następnych.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 1, strony 30-41 Widząc, że Ichigo jest zdeterminowany aby chronić swoją rodzinę, Rukia proponuje mu, aby tymczasowo przejął jej moce Shinigami. Chłopak się zgadza i przebija swoje serce jej Zanpakutō. Mimo iż Kuchiki zamierza przekazać mu jedynie połowę mocy, nieświadomie przekazuje ją całą. Zamieniony w Shinigami Ichigo szybko powala i oczyszcza Hollowa.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 1, strony 41-56Manga Bleach; Tom 1, szkice pomiędzy rozdziałami thumb|left|190px|[[Sora oczyszcza się Zanpakutō Ichigo]] Następnego dnia spotyka Rukię w szkole. Dziewczyna oznajmia, że Ichigo musi przejąć jej obowiązki Shinigami do czasu, aż nie wrócą jej moce. Chłopak początkowo się temu sprzeciwia, jednak po uratowaniu duszy małego chłopca nabiera więcej przekonania.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 2, strony 1-23 Po zakończeniu treningu Rukii,Manga Bleach; Rozdział 3, strony 3-6 w jego pokoju pojawia się Hollow. Ichigo niszczy częściowo jego maskę i odkrywa, że jest to Sora Inoue.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 3, strony 15-20 Hollow udaje się do domu Orihime i atakuje ją oraz Tatsuki. Ichigo powstrzymuje go przed zjedzeniem duszy OrihimeManga Bleach; Rozdział 4, strony 10-13 i wdaje się z nim w walkę. Koniec końców, Sora odzyskuje świadomość i sam się oczyszcza przy pomocy Zanpakutō Ichigo.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 6, strony 1-19 thumb|right|190px|Ichigo zwraca bomby [[Shriekerowi]] Następnego dnia Yasutora Sado przynosi do szkołę papugę. Rukia zauważa, że w rzeczywistości jest to dusza chłopca umieszczona w ptaku. Ichigo planuje wieczorem odesłać go do Soul Society.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 7, strony 5-15 Kiedy wraca do domu, do kliniki przyjeżdżają ranni z wypadku, w tym Chad. Ichigo i Rukia zauważają, że został on zaatakowany przez Hollowa.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 7, strony 16-21 Następnego ranka Kurosaki szuka zaginionych przy pomocy Reiraku. Podczas pościgu za Chadem pojawia się wyczerpana Karin, którą Ichigo, na rozkaz Rukii, zaprowadza do domu. Siostra wyjaśnia, że widziała najgorsze wspomnienie chłopca z papugi - morderstwo jego matki. Prosi brata, by go uratował.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 8, strony 1-13Manga Bleach; Rozdział 8, strony 15-19 Po zaniesieniu jej do domu, Kurosaki przybywa by walczyć ze Shriekerem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 10, strony 18-19 Okazuje się, że to on zabił on matkę chłopca jeszcze za życia. Ichigo podczas walki chwyta jedną z jego pijawek i wsadza mu do ust, a kiedy Hollow jej nie detonuje ze strachu o swoje życie, chłopak wyrywa mu język.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 11, strony 1-19 Shrieker zostaje pokonany i wysłany do Piekła z powodu licznych grzechów za życia jako człowiek. Ichigo mówi duszy chłopca, że w końcu będzie mógł zobaczyć swoją matkę, po czym wysyła ją do Soul Society.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 12, strony 1-17 Następnego dnia, Rukia daje mu Gikongan aby zastępował jego duszę, kiedy ten będzie w formie Shinigami. Mimo niechęci, używa go.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 13, strony 12-18 Po pokonaniu Hollowa, jest zaniepokojony, widząc co "Gikongan" robi w jego klasie. Jego ciało jednak ucieka, a Rukia odkrywa, że w rzeczywistości jest to Zmodyfikowana Dusza.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 12, strony 16-20 Tłumaczy działanie i pochodzenie tych dusz i chcą wytropić Zmodyfikowaną Duszę, lecz dostają informację o pojawieniu się Hollowa.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 15, strony 7-13Manga Bleach; Rozdział 16, strony 1-2 Na miejscu walczy z nim Zmodyfikowana Dusza. Ichigo pomaga jej. Po chwili przybywa Kisuke Urahara, który usuwa pastylkę z ciała Ichigo. Chce ją zabrać, jednak Kurosaki mu na to nie pozwala.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 16, strony 8-19 Po wszystkim umieszcza Zmodyfikowaną Duszę w pluszowym lwie i nadaje mu imię Kon.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 17, strony 4-11 thumb|left|190px|[[Grand Fisher próbuje manipulować Ichigo]] 17 lipca, jak co roku, rodzina Kurosaki udaje się na grób Masaki, matki Ichigo. Pojawia się tam również Rukia, która pyta, czy jego matka nie została zabita przez Hollowa. Ichigo odpowiada, że to on zabił swoją matkę. Nastęnie zauważa dziewczynkę, którą widział przed 6. laty, chwilę przed śmiercią Masaki, i biegnie za nią, ale dziewczynka znika.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 18, strony 7-14Manga Bleach; Rozdział 18, strony 17-18 Niedługo potem wyczuwa Hollowa i biegnie w jego stronę. Ratuje przed nim swoje siostry, po czym na miejscu pojawia się ta sama dziewczynka. Ichigo pyta ją czy jest kontrolowana przez Hollowa,Manga Bleach; Rozdział 20, strony 8-13 jednak okazuje się ona być przynętą Grand Fishera, który jest rzeczywistym sprawcą śmierci Masaki. Ichigo rusza do walki.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 21, strony 5-19 Hollow przemienia przynętę w matkę IchigoManga Bleach; Rozdział 22, strony 17-19Manga Bleach; Rozdział 23, strony 1-4 i przebija jego klatkę piersiową. Następnie Ichigo udaje się zranić Hollowa, i wydaje się, że zwyciężył, jednak ranny Grand Fisher przenosi się do ciała "przynęty" i ucieka.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 23, strony 14-19Manga Bleach; Rozdział 24, strony 7-13 Później rozmawia z Isshinem nad grobem Masaki i pyta dlaczego nikt nie obwinia go za śmierć matki. Ojciec tłumaczy, że Masaki oddała życie, chroniąc swojego ukochanego syna, i że byłaby na niego zła, gdyby obwiniał syna za jej śmierć. Potem Ichigo mówi Rukii, że chce jeszcze pobyć Shinigami, aby ratować innych przed Hollowami, a także pokonać Grand Fishera, ponieważ inaczej nie mógłby spojrzeć matce w oczy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 25, strony 11-17 thumb|right|190px|Strategia pokonania Menosa Grande Podczas show Dona Kanonjiego w Karakurze, zauważa ducha przywiązanego do szpitala. Rukia mówi, że to Jibakurai i wyjaśnia czym on jest.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 27, strony 17-19 Don Kanonji wbija mu laskę w klatkę piersiową, przez co ten staje się Hollowem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 28, strony 5-18Manga Bleach; Rozdział 29, strony 16-19 Wspólnymi siłami udaje im się pokonać Demi-Hollowa.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 32, strony 1-8Manga Bleach; Rozdział 32, strony 10-21 Następnego dnia po południu, pędzi wraz z Rukią w miejsce pojawienia się Hollowa, jednak zanim docierają na miejsce, energia Hollowa znika.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 34, strony 1-4 Następnego dnia po szkole również dostają wezwanie. Na miejscu, zamiast Hollowa, zastają chłopaka przedstawiającego się jako Uryū Ishida, który twierdzi, że jest Quincy i nienawidzi Shinigami.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 34, strony 15-21Manga Bleach; Rozdział 35, strony 1-2 Następnego dnia Uryū proponuje urządzenie zawodów w "kto zabije najwięcej Hollowów".Manga Bleach; Rozdział 36, strony 14-19 Gdy za sprawą specjalnej przynęty zaczynają pojawiać się Hollowy, Ishida ostrzega Kurosakiego, że będą one zmierzać do osób o wysokiej energii duchowej. Gdy zawody idą pełną parą, Rukia wyjaśnia Ichigo przyczynę zagłady Quincy z rąk Shinigami.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 45, strony 6-18Manga Bleach; Rozdział 46, stront 1-6 Gdy pojawia się Menos Grande, Urahara i jego pomocnicy zajmują się pozostałymi Hollowami.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 47, strony 2-19 Uryū wykorzystuje ogromne pokłady Reiatsu Ichigo, aby powiększyć siłę swojej strzały. Ostatecznie Menos Grande wycofuje się.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 49, strony 9-19Manga Bleach; Rozdział 50, strony 1-18 thumb|left|190px|Ostateczny cios Ichigo zatrzymany Tej nocy, Rukia nie wraca do domu, a Ichigo znajduje związanego Kona, który pokazuje mu wiadomość od Kuchiki, że ta odchodzi i ma jej nie szukać. Zmienia się w Shinigami i rusza za nią.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 53, strony 6-15 Ratuje ją przed ciosem Renjiego AbaraiManga Bleach; Rozdział 52, strony 17-19 i wdaje się z nim w walkę. Jednak przegrywa, gdy Renji używa Shikai.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 54, strony 1-4Manga Bleach; Rozdział 54, strony 8-19 Jego miecz zostaje złamany przez Byakuyę Kuchiki. Gdy przygotowuje się do kontrataku, Byakuya błyskawicznie pojawia się przy nim i atakuje w klatkę piersiową.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 55, strony 1-19 Kiedy chwyta jego nogę, Rukia go kopie i mówi by nie próbował za nią podążać, po czym odchodzi do Soul Society.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 56, strony 8-19 Kiedy leży ranny na ziemi, przybywają po niego Urahara i Yoruichi Shihōin.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 57, strony 1-2 thumb|right|190px|Ichigo po odzyskaniu mocy Budzi się w Sklepie Urahary. Kisuke proponuje mu trening i otworzenie bramy do Soul Society, by ten mógł uratować Rukię. Ichigo ostatecznie przystaje na tą propozycję.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 57, strony 4-19 Urahara daje mu pastylki lecznicze i odsyła do szkoły, gdzie chłopak spostrzega, że wszyscy, oprócz Orihime, zapomnieli o Rukii.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 58, strony 1-16 Pod Sklepem Urahary Ichigo przechodzi morderczy trening, podczas którego odkrywa swoje moce i staje się Shinigami, jednak o mało co nie stając się Hollowem.Manga Bleach; Rozdziały 59-64 Następnie staje do walki z Kisuke, podczas której odkrywa imię swojego Zanpakutō, Zangetsu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 66, strony 1-19Manga Bleach; Rozdział 67, strony 1-17 Siedem dni po treningu zostaje wezwany do Sklepu Urahary. Przed wyjściem Isshin wręcza mu amulet.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 69, strony 8-19 Urahara wyjaśnia działanie Bramy Senkai, po czym Ichigo, Chad, Orihime, Uryū i Yoruichi wchodzą do świata DangaiManga Bleach; Rozdział 70, strony 1-19 i, po drobnych kłopotach, wkraczają do Soul Society.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 71, strony 4-12 Soul Society thumb|190px|left|Ichigo pokazuje ponownie swoją siłę [[Jidanbō Ikkanzaka|Jidanbō]] Po dotarciu do jednego z wejść do Seireitei, Ichigo i jego przyjaciele spotykają strażnika bramy - Jidanbō Ikkanzakę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 71, strony 15-20 Tam Ichigo demonstruje swoje nowe umiejętności, błyskawicznie pokonując giganta, jednak bardzo szybko Kurosaki zostaje odparty na zewnątrz bramy przez kapitana Ichimaru Gina.Manga Bleach; Rozdziały 72-75 Ponieważ Ichigo nadal potrzebuje dostać się do Seireitei, Yoruichi zabiera go do do swojej przyjaciółki - Kūkaku Shiby, której umiejętności w zakresie budowania fajerwerków pomagają Kurosakiemu i jego przyjaciołom dostać się do Seireitei przez duchową armatę. Choć z powodzeniem wchodzą, Ichigo i jego zespół zostają rozdzieleni.Manga Bleach; Rozdziały 76-84 Następnie Kurosaki przystępuje do walki z Ikkaku Madarame. Ichigo pokonuje Ikkaku, nawet po tym jak ten uwalnia swój Shikai, po czym dowiaduje się, że będzie on ścigany przez Kenpachiego Zarakiego, który będzie chciał walczyć z najsilniejszym intruzem.Manga Bleach; Rozdziały 85-88 thumb|190px|right|Ichigo walczy z Renjim po raz drugi Ichigo wreszcie spotyka Renjiego Abaraia, który chce się zemścić za swoją wcześniejszą przegraną w Świecie Ludzi. Renji mocno rani Ichigo, demonstrując swoją pięciokrotnie zwiększoną siłę. Ichigo ledwo udaje się go pokonać za pomocą bezpośredniej Getsugi Tenshō. Pokonany Renji prosi go, by ocalił Rukię, która okazuje się być jego przyjaciółką z dzieciństwa. Abarai zostaje odnaleziony i aresztowany za próbę samotnej walki oraz pozwolenie na ucieczkę wrogowi, podczas kiedy Ichigo jest leczony przez Hanatarō Yamadę w podziemnych kanałach Seireitei. Podczas leczenia okazuje się, że rany Kurosakiego nie są aż tak poważne dzięki masce Hollowa, którą miał pod Shihakusō. Hanatarō ze strachu wyrzuca ją do rzeki.Manga Bleach; Rozdziały 94-97 Ichigo, będąc w drodze do Senzaikyū, gdzie Rukia czeka na datę wykonania egzekucji, w końcu staje do walki z Kenpachim Zarakim, jednak kapitan okazuje się naprawdę potężny - Yamada stwierdza nawet, że jest on nieśmiertelny. Początkowo Ichigo przegrywa, jednak porozumiewa się z Zangetsu, który dodaje mu determinacji i siły do walki dzięki czemu udaje mu się zranić Zarakiego, przez co on decyduje się uwolnić swoją pełną moc. Po wykonaniu ostatecznych ciosów obaj są niezdolni do walki. Kapitan 11. Oddziału uznaje wygraną Ichigo, po czym zostaje zabrany przez swoją wickapitan, Yachiru Kusajishi, podczas gdy Yoruichi ratuje Ichigo.Manga Bleach; Rozdziały 104-105Manga Bleach; Rozdziały 108-109Manga Bleach; Rozdziały 112-114 Shihōin pokazuje swoją prawdziwą, ludzką formę, po czym leczy większość ran Kurosakiego, który szybko udaje się do miejsca aresztu Rukii, gdzie Ganju i Hanatarō zaczęli walkę z Byakuyą Kuchiki.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 116, strony 16-28 Mimo że nie jest jeszcze w pełni sił, Ichigo konfrontuje się z kapitanem. Walka idzie zdecydowanie lepiej niż za pierwszym razem w Świecie Ludzi, ale Yoruichi zdając sobie sprawę ze stanu Kurosakiego, przybywa w chwili uwolnienia Shikai Byakuyi, blokując go. Mówi, że uczyni Ichigo silniejszym niż on w trzy dni, po czym używa Shunpo, aby przenieść go do tajnego miejsca treningowego, gdzie uczy go, jak osiągnąć Bankai.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 118, strony 7-19 thumb|left|190px|Ichigo uwolnił Rukię z piedestału egzekucyjnego [[Sōkyoku]] Yoruichi mówi Ichigo, że z jego obecnymi mocami nie jest w stanie uratować Rukii i chce nauczyć go jak osiągnąć Bankai.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 119 Po zakończeniu treningu, razem z Yoruichi i kapitanami Shunsuiem Kyōraku i Jūshirō Ukitake zbiegają się przy Sōkyoku aby powstrzymać egzekucję. W ostatniej chwili Ichigo zatrzymuje Kikōō, mające dokonać egzekucji. Później obezwładnia trzech poruczników goniących Renjiego - Marechiyo Ōmaedę, Isane Kotetsu i Chōjirō Tadaoki Sasakibe, używając jedynie gołych rąk. Nagle pojawia się Byakuya, a Ichigo blokuje jego atak.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 151-152 190px|thumb|right|Finałowa walka pomiędzy Byakuyą a Ichigo Na początku walczą ze sobą bez uwalniania swoich Zanpakutō. Byakyua analizuje umiejętności Ichigo i stwierdza, że są inne niż kiedyś. Ichigo namawia przeciwnika, aby ten użył Bankai. Nie jest jednak wstanie walczyć z kapitanem tylko swoim Shikai, więc on również aktywuje Bankai. Zaskakuje Byakuyę swoją prędkością, która pomaga mu wyminąć płatki Senbonzakury, i rani kapitana Kuchiki. Przeciwnik kontratakuje używając drugiej formy swojego Bankai. Ichigo przytłoczony energią duchową sprężoną w swoim własnym Bankai słabnie, a Kuchiki natychmiast wykorzystuje to, aby sparaliżować go jednym Kidō, a następnie przestrzelić mu ramię. Ta rana znacznie osłabia Kurosakiego. Po chwili jednak ujawnia się Hollow Ichigo i rani Byakuyę do tego stopnia, że również przeciwnik prawie wcale nie ma energii. Kiedy Ichigo odzyskuje kontrolę nad sobą, ściera się z kapitanem w ostatecznym ataku, w który obaj włożyli całą swoją siłę. Po tej wymianie ciosów żaden z nich nie ma już siły do walki, jednak Byakuya uznaje swoją porażkę, ponieważ miecz Ichigo zniszczył jego miecz. Kapitan pada na ziemię i zauważa, że Kurosaki nadal stoi tylko dlatego, że może podeprzeć się swoim Zanpakutō.Manga Bleach; Rozdziały 153 oraz 160-167 thumb|left|190px|[[Sōsuke Aizen bez wysiłku pokonuje Kurosakiego]] Przez wiadomość od Isane Kotetsu, którą przekazała im za pomocą Kidō, Ichigo dowiaduje się, że wszystkie dziwne wydarzenia w Soul Society były spowodowane przez kapitana Sōsuke Aizena. Renji zostaje porwany przez Tōsena, gdyż Aizen chciał aby oddał mu Rukię, jednak Abarai nie zgadza się na to. Gdy Sōsuke próbuje go zabić, ratuje go Kurosaki.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 173 Razem próbują przeciwstawić się Aizenowi. Renji używa specjalnej umiejętności swojego Shikai, Higa Zekkō, która używa rozdzielonych segmentów Zabimaru aby otoczyć przeciwnika, a Ichigo atakuje go z zaskoczenia. Plan jednak nie wypala, gdy Sōsuke zatrzymuje miecz Kurosakiego jednym palcem, po czym natychmiast przecina go przez biodra. Kiedy Ichigo opada na ziemię w stanie szoku, Aizen atakuje Renjiego, który również upada.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 174 Sōsuke łapie Rukię za kołnierz, jednak zaskakuje go Ichigo, który jest nadal przytomny. Aizen tłumaczy mu, że wykorzystał każdy jego ruch, aby osiągnąć swój cel, którym było zdobycie Hōgyoku. Chce dzięki niemu zniszczyć granicę dzielącą Shinigami i Hollowy, i zdobyć niewyobrażalną moc, wykraczającą poza limity Shinigami.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 175 Ich rozmowa zostaje zakłócona przez Sajina Komamurę, kapitana 7. oddzału, który mówi Aizenowi, że nigdy nie wybaczy mu zdrady po czym atakuje go swoim Shikai. Sōsuke łatwo go zatrzymuje, po czym pokonuje, używając Hadō 90: Kurohitsugi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 176, strony 1-10 Oniemiały Ichigo patrzy na to zdarzenie, zastanawiając się, dlaczego między dwoma kapitanami jest taka różnica poziomów. Aizen kontynuuje swoją opowieść i mówi mu, że Kisuke Urahara ukrył Hōgyoku w Gigai, które dał Rukii Kuchiki. Sztuczne ciało, zamiast przywracać Kuchiki jej moce Shinigami, miało za zadanie zlikwidować je całkowicie. Stwierdził, że Urahara zrobił to, by ukryć Hōgyoku na zawsze. Nagle pojawiają się towarzysze Ichigo, Orihime Inoue, Yasutora Sado, Uryū Ishida oraz Ganju Shiba, zostają jednak zatrzymani przez Gina Ichimaru, który przytłacza ich swoją energią duchową.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 176, strony 11-25 Aizen rozpoczyna proces wydobywania Hōgyoku, używając do tego specjalnej techniki stworzonej przez Kisuke, pozwalającej wyciągnąć obiekt z duszy nie naruszając jej. Jak wyjawia, inną możliwością było użycie Sōkyoku, jednak ta metoda zawiodła przez interwencję Kurosakiego. Nagle pojawiają się wszyscy kapitanowie, jednak Sōsuke, Gin i Kaname uciekają do Hueco Mundo.Manga Bleach; Rozdziały 177-178 Zanim opuszcza Soul Society, Ukitake daje Ichigo odznakę, tłumacząc, że od teraz będzie mógł oficjalnie likwidować Hollowy na obszarze miasta Karakura.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 181, strony 17Manga Bleach; Rozdział 182, strony 14-15 Kurosaki rozmawia także z Rukią, która decyduje się zostać w Soul Society.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 181, strony 13-14 Bount (tylko anime) Ichigo, nieświadomy, że nie może używać Bankai poza Soul Society, staje przeciwko serii gier Zmodyfikowanych Dusz Urahary, które polegały na porywaniu przyjaciół. Ichigo przechodzi szkolenie z trzema Zmodyfikowanymi Duszami, Ririn, Kurōdo i Nobą.Anime Bleach; Odcinki 64-67 Po szkoleniu, które się nie powiodło, dowiaduje się o Bount i konfrontuje się z Yoshino Sōmą. Ichigo nie jest w stanie wygrać, nawet z pomocą Rukii. Zostaje przypadkowo uratowany przez innego Bount, Ryō Utagawę. Utagawa pojawia się później, by zjeść duszę Uryū i wdaje się w walkę z grupą Ichigo, a Yoshino zabiera Ishidę. Po odwiedzinach w szpitalu, gdy już został znaleziony, grupa spotyka się z bliźniakami manipulującymi wodą, Hō i Banem. Kurosaki walczy z nimi, ale okazują się trudnymi przeciwnikami. Odkrywa, że gdy bliźniacy są rozdzieleni, ich zdolność do manipulowania lalką znacznie słabnie. Przy drobnej pomocy Ganju Shiby, grupa zabija osłabione lalki fajerwerkami. Ichigo i spółka dostają się do dworu Jina Kariyi w celu poszukiwania Uryū.Anime Bleach; Odcinki 68-75 thumb|right|190px|Ichigo walczy z Dalk, lalką [[Gō Koga|Gō Kogi]] Tam Ichigo angażuje się w walkę z Utagawą, podczas której niszczy sporą część domu. Jego moc zaskakuje zarówno Ryō jak i Makiego Ichinose. Maki konfrontuje się z Ichigo i wraz z Kariyą obezwładniają go. Kiedy Kurosaki jest na krawędzi przegranej, na pomoc przybywa Urahara i jego pomocnicy.Anime Bleach; Odcinki 76-77 Później, Ichigo walczy z Gō Kogą i jego lalką, Dalk, po tym jak Bitto prawie zabiło Keigo. Kurosaki zostaje pobity, a jego wewnętrzny Hollow przejmuje kontrolę. Ichigo udaje się mu oprzeć, ale ulega swoim poprzednim obrażeniom. Niedługo potem z pomocą przybywa Izuru Kira, który powstrzymuje lalkę. Koga wycofuje się, mówiąc, że nie chce zabijać tak młodych mężczyzn.Anime Bleach; Odcinki 82-84 Ichigo następnie atakuje kryjówkę Bount wraz z Chadem, Orihime, Rukią i Zmodyfikowanymi Duszami. Czworo Shinigami, którzy weszli do jaskini wcześniej i walczyli z lalką Ugakiego, Gesell, pomagają im. Ostatecznie, Renji i Ichigo w głębi jaskini znajdują Ugakiego. Abarai decyduje się walczyć swoim Bankai jeden na jednego z Gesell, tak by Ichigo mógł ruszyć na pozostałych Bount. Jaskinia zaczyna się kruszyć, a Yumichika Ayasegawa przekonuje Kurosakiego, by ich zostawił i ruszył dalej.Anime Bleach; Odcinki 88-89 Ichigo znajduje pozostałych Bount, którzy otworzyli portal do Soul Society. Rozpoczyna walkę z Kariyą, który go pokonuje i grozi, że zabije go przy pomocy Zangetsu. Zagrożenie sprawia, że Ichigo odzyskuje wolę walki i znów ma możliwość korzystania z Bankai. Walka jest wyrównana, dopóki nie przerywa jej Uryū, który pomaga Bount dostać się do Soul Society wierząc, że tam będzie silniejszy i ich pokona.Anime Bleach; Odcinki 90-91 W Soul Society, grupa Ichigo wykorzystuje dom Kūkaku Shiby jako bazę operacyjną i rozdziela się w celu poszukiwania Bount. Ichigo prosi Byakuyę o pomoc, jednak ten odmawia, twierdząc, że zadaniem Ichigo jest działalność w Świecie Ludzi. Później, spotyka w lesie walczących Kariyę i Byakuyę, po czym dołącza do nich. Mimo przewagi liczebnej, Jin jest w stanie z nimi walczyć. Ran'Tao, Shinigami, która stworzyła Bount, zabiera Ichigo i Uryū do swojego domu w Rukongai. Ran'Tao wyjaśnia, że jej moce zostały zapieczętowane, a ona sama wygnana za pomoc Bount.Anime Bleach; Odcinki 92-97 Po wyjściu z domu Ran'Tao, spotykają się z Tōshirō Hitsugayą, Rangiku Matsumoto i Renjim, którzy są w trakcie walki z byłym Shinigami, Makim Ichinose. Jednak nie trwa to długo, bowiem przybywa Kenpachi Zaraki, który zajmuje się przeciwnikiem i pozwala pozostałym tropić Bount. W SRT, Ichigo i Chad doganiają Kariyę, ale nie są w stanie go powstrzymać. Ich walka przypadkowo odkopuje Jōkaishō, ogromne źródło energii, którego szukał Jin. Kariya pochłania energię i wykorzystuje swój destrukcyjny potencjał jako zagrożenie dla Ichigo. Następnie daje Soul Society dzień, by pomyśleli o zbliżającym się zniszczeniu. Za zgodą Matsumoto, Ichigo w tym czasie używa baraków 10. Oddziału jako bazy operacyjnej.Anime Bleach; Odcinki 97-102 thumb|left|190px|Ichigo walczy z [[Jin Kariya|Jinem Kariyą]] Następnego dnia, Ichigo ratuje Uryū i Ran'Tao przed Kariyą.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 106 Jin atakuje Kurosakiego, nad którym kontrolę przejął wewnętrzny Hollow. Ichigo odpiera go i mówi Kariyi, że nie może absorbować cząsteczek duchowych w celu leczenia z powodu pieczęci Ran'Tao. Po próbie zdetonowania Jōkaishō przez Jina, Ichigo zadaje mu śmiertelny cios.Anime Bleach; Odcinki 107-108 Kurosaki i Renji wracają do Dworu Kuchiki w celu omówienia starcia z Kariyą. Ichigo, Abarai i Rukia osobno zastanawiają się także nad tym, jak zmieniło się ich życie, odkąd Kuchiki dała Kurosakiemu moce Shinigami. Po wszystkim Ichigo, Uryū, Chad, Inoue, Yoruichi i Zmodyfikowane Dusze wracają do Świata Ludzi.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 109 Arrancar Kiedy Ichigo wraca z Soul Society, rankiem, kiedy wstaje, zostaje zaatakowany przez Isshina. Blokuje atak, zdobywając uznanie ojca.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 182, strona 20 Zwraca ojcu naszyjnik ochronny, jednak ten przyszywa mu go do ubrania. Ichigo zastanawia się czy ojciec skłamał, że ten naszyjnik dała mu Masaki.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 183, strona 3 Shinji Hirako próbuje zwerbować Ichigo do Visoredów, ale ten stanowczo odmawia, nawet po ostrzeżeniu, że jego wewnętrzny Hollow kiedyś go przejmie i zniszczy wszystko w zasięgu wzroku. Kiedy tego dnia Ichigo wraca ze szkoły, Isshin urządza mu standardowe powitanie kolanem. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, syn nie unika ciosu, i po otrzymaniu go pada na ziemię. Ojciec stwierdza, że Ichigo wygląda na przygnębionego. Uważa, że jest tak z powodu egzaminów i pociesza go, że oceny dla niego nic nie znaczą. Jednakże Ichigo przeprasza i mówi, że będzie w pokoju do obiadu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 190, strony 7-9 thumb|right|190px|Ichigo blokuje atak [[Yammy Llargo|Yammy'ego Llargo]] Niedługo potem dwa Arrancary, Ulquiorra Cifer i Yammy Llargo, pojawiają się w Karakurze w celu zlokalizowania i ocenienia siły Ichigo. Widząc rannego Chada, Ichigo używa swojego Bankai i odcina ramię Yammy'emu. Jednak przeszkadza mu wewnętrzny Hollow, przez którego Kurosaki traci czujność i zostaje wraz z Orihime zraniony przez Yammy'ego. Yoruichi i Urahara przybywają na pomoc, co skłoniło Arrancarów do wycofania się. Manga Bleach; Rozdziały 191-194 Po porażce z Arrancarami, Ichigo staje się przygnębiony, że nie mógł ochronić swoich przyjaciół. Jego depresja trwa do chwili, gdy do Świata Ludzi przybywają Shinigami pod dowództwem Tōshirō Hitsugayi. Rukia zabiera go, by pokonał Hollowa, z którym początkowo przegrywa. Rukia przywraca mu wolę walki i wyciąga z depresji.Manga Bleach; Rozdziały 195-196 Dzień później, gdy Kuchiki jest w pokoju Ichigo, Isshin i Yuzu standardowo podsłuchują pod drzwiami. Chłopak wygania ich i pyta Rukii, kim są Arrancary i dlaczego przyszli po niego. Z odpowiedzią przychodzi drużyna Hitsugayi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 197, strony 8-9 Po dyskusji, Renji i Rangiku analizują działanie Zmodyfikowanej Duszy Kona w pluszaku. Ichigo pyta ich gdzie zamierzają się zatrzymać. Abarai odpowiada, że nie mogą wrócić do Soul Society, dopóki nie wyjaśni się sprawa z Arracarami. Kurosaki mówi, że nie mogą zostać u niego w domu, więc wszyscy, z wyjątkiem Rukii, idą znaleźć sobie miejsce do spania.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 198, strony 16-20Manga Bleach; Rozdział 199, strony 1-2Manga Bleach; Rozdział 200, strona 1 thumb|left|190px|Ichigo powstrzymuje [[Di Roy Rinkera przed zabiciem Chada]] W nocy, szóstka Arrancarów pod dowództwem Grimmjowa Jaegerjaquez'a przybywa do Świata Ludzi. Grimmjow nakazuje swoim podwładnym zabić każdego, kto posiada choć odrobinę energii duchowej.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 200, strony 1-8 Rukia stwierdza, że jeden z nich znajduje się obok domu Chada.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 200, strony 9-10 Sado zostaje zaatakowany przez Di Roy Rinkera, ale Ichigo przybywa na czas i zatrzymuje atak Arrancara.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 200, strony 16-18 Kurosaki mówi koledze, by pozwolił mu zająć się przeciwnikiem, a Sado, zgodnie z poleceniem, odchodzi z pola bitwy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 201, strony 1-5 Kiedy przybywa Rukia, pyta Ichigo co powiedział Chadowi. Ten odpowiada, że kazał mu się odsunąć na bok i zostawić walkę jemu. Rukia mówi Kurosakiemu by odsunął się, bo ludzie, którzy ryzykują jeszcze przed walką, szybko giną. Dziewczyna zmienia się w Shinigami, co zaskakuje Ichigo. Sztuczna dusza w jej Gigai rzuca się na chłopaka. Kuchiki wyjaśnia, że ma na imię Chappy i to ją by mu dała, gdyby nie pomyłka z Konem. Ichigo odpowiada, że jednak wolałby jego.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 201, strony 6-12 thumb|right|190px|Ichigo walczy z [[Grimmjowem]] Chappy zatrzymuje Ichigo w czasie walki RukiiManga Bleach; Rozdział 201, strona 13 i opowiada o jej Zanpakutō. Przybywa GrimmjowManga Bleach; Rozdział 202, strony 1-7 i pyta które z nich jest silniejsze. Kiedy Rukia krzyczy do Ichigo by uciekał, Grimmjow wbija jej rękę w brzuch. Ichigo postanawia udzielić mu odpowiedzi poprzez atak,Manga Bleach; Rozdział 204, strony 1-10 ale nie jest w stanie nic zrobić w formie Shikai. Aktywuje Bankai,Manga Bleach; Rozdział 209, strony 6-10 jednak Grimmjow wciąż z łatwością blokuje jego ataki. Arrancar wygrywa, dopóki Ichigo nie używa czarnej Getsuga Tenshō. Grimmjow blokuje atak rękoma, otrzymując niewielkie rany. Ichigo uświadamia sobie, że będzie w niebezpieczeństwie jeśli przejmie go jego wewnętrzny Hollow.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 211, strony 5-18 Walka zostaje zakończona przez Kaname Tōsena, który zabiera Grimmjowa do Hueco Mundo. Kiedy Tōsen otwiera Gargantę, Grimmjow niechętnie spełnia polecenie, co wywołuje złość w Ichigo, który mówi by wracał i dokończył walkę. Jaegerjaquez odpowiada, że jednym powodem dla którego Kurosaki jeszcze żyje, jest niedokończenie ich walki. Garganta się zamyka, a Ichigo samotnie rozważa wcześniejsze wydarzenia. Jakiś czas potem pojawia się Renji i pyta go, czy wygrał. Ichigo odpowiada, że przegrał. Abarai odpiera, że skoro żyje, to wygrał. Kurosaki każe mu nie kłamać i mówi, że gdyby był na jego miejscu, też tak by uważał, bo nie potrafi nikogo ochronić ani pomóc rannym.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 212, strony 3-19 thumb|left|190px|Pozostali [[Visoredzi zatrzymują wewnętrznego Hollowa Ichigo przed zabiciem Hiyori]] Czując, że nie umie kontrolować swojego Hollowa, Ichigo udaje się do Visoredów, by pomogli mu w tym.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 214 W ich magazynie, podczas pojedynku z Hiyori Sarugaki, ponownie traci kontrolę nad sobą i prawie zabija dziewczynę, jednak zostaje powstrzymany przez pozostałych Visoredów.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 215, strony 7-25Manga Bleach; Rozdział 216 Następnie przechodzi trening na chodziku Hiyori, który pochłania Reiatsu. Protestuje przeciw tego rodzajowi ćwiczeniom, mówiąc, że nie ma czasu do stracenia. Shinji postanawia przyśpieszyć trening, wysyłając Ichigo do jego wewnętrznego świata. Kurosaki nie jest w stanie zranić swojego wewnętrznego Hollowa. Podczas walki, pojawia się "Kenpachi", a Ichigo uświadamia sobie, że zawsze poszukuje powodów do walki, a brakuje mu czystego ducha walki. Jego dusza rozpala się tym odkryciem, pokonuje Hollowa i odzyskuje przytomność.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 217, strony 6-20Manga Bleach; Rozdziały 218-222 Później trenuje z Hiyori by zwiększyć ilość czasu przebywania w masce.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 223 thumb|right|190px|Ichigo wyzywa Grimmjowa, po raz pierwszy używając maski w walce Miesiąc później Ichigo znów walczy z Grimmjowem, chociaż może pozostać w zamaskowanej postaci jedynie 11 sekund. Początkowo przytłacza #6 Espadę, ale potem jego maska odpada i Grimmjow kontratakuje. Arrancar powala go na ziemię i planuje wykończyć za pomocą Cero, ale pojawia się Rukia i zamraża jego rękę. Kiedy Grimmjow próbuje ją zabić, pojawia się Shinji Hirako, który z nim walczy aż do czasu odwrotu Arrancarów.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 230, strony 7-11Manga Bleach; Rozdziały 231-233Manga Bleach; Rozdziały 235-237 Po walce, Visored Hachigen Ushōda udziela podstawowego leczenia Kurosakiemu i każe Rukii zabrać do domu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 237, strony 6-7 Podczas gdy jest w głębokim śnie, zostaje odwiedzony przez Orihime, która została wzięta do niewoli przez Arrancary. Próbuje go pocałować, jednak w ostatniej chwili się powstrzymuje. Wyznaje mu miłość i żegna się.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 237, strony 8-19 thumb|left|190px|Renji ucisza protestującego Ichigo Kiedy Ichigo budzi się, zdaje sobie sprawę, że jego dłoń została wyleczona przez Orihime. Hitsugaya zabiera go do pokoju Orihime, by skontaktować się z Soul Society. Kapitan Ukitake informuje ich, że Inoue prawdopodobnie została pojmana przez Arrancary, albo nawet zabita. Ichigo mówi, że odwiedziła go w nocy i uleczyła go, co wszechkapitan Yamamoto traktuje jako dowód zdrady. Renji ucisza protestującego Ichigo i prosi o zezwolenie na udanie się do Hueco Mundo by odzyskać Orihime, ale jego prośba zostaje odrzucona. Kurosaki pyta czy może udać się tam na własną rękę, ale Yamamoto ponownie odmawia, uzasadniając swoją decyzję tym, że siła Ichigo będzie im potrzebna podczas przyszłych walk. Po pozostałych Shinigami przybywa Byakuya i Zaraki, a Ichigo zostaje sam.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 238 Kiedy Tatsuki nie wyczuwa obecności Orihime, pyta Ichigo co się z nią dzieje i wyznaje, że widziała go w formie Shinigami. Kurosaki stara się zdystansować od przyjaciół i udaje się do Sklepu Urahary. Tam dołącza do Uryū i Chada, po czym we trzech wchodzą do otworzonej przez Kisuke Garganty.Manga Bleach; Rozdziały 239-240 Hueco Mundo Kiedy Ichigo, Chad i Uryū dostają się do Hueco Mundo, zostają natychmiast zaatakowani przez dwa Arrancary: Demourę Zodda i Aisslingera. Po ich pokonaniu budynek zasypuje się, a grupa wychodzi na zewnątrz.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 241, strony 16-17Manga Bleach; Rozdziały 242-243Manga Bleach; Rozdział 244, strony 1-6 thumb|right|190px|Ichigo i [[Nel Tu konfrontują się z Privaron Espadą Dordonim]] Zauważają Nel Tu ściganą przez trzy Arrancary, więc postanawiają interweniować. Okazuje się jednak, że dziewczynka jest Arrancarem, dwaj ze ścigających to jej "bracia", a trzeci to "zwierzątko".Manga Bleach; Rozdział 245 Powiększona grupa zmierza w kierunku Las Noches. Zostają zaatakowani przez piaskowego Hollowa, Runugangę, który jest odporny na ich ataki. Zostają uratowani przez Rukię i Renjiego.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 246 Grupa Ichigo dostaje się do Las Noches i rozdziela się. Nel podąża za Kurosakim, gdy ten spotyka Dordoniego Alessandro Del Socaccio.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 250, strony 6-13 Ichigo próbuje pokonać Privaron Espadę bez Bankai, jednak nie udaje mu się to. Gdy Dordonii wystrzeliwuje Cero, Nel interweniuje i pochłania atak, a następnie zwraca go z powrotem, kierując na przeciwnika. Dordoni atakuje Nel, co skłania Ichigo do skorzystania z Bankai.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 251, strony 7-19Manga Bleach; Rozdział 252, strony 14-29 Privaron Espada nalega by chłopak skorzystał z maski Hollowa, co ten ostatecznie robi. Pokonuje go w w mgnieniu oka. Nel leczy go swoją śliną, więc Arrancar wykorzystuje dodatkową szansę do ataku. Ichigo blokuje atak i ucieka z dziewczynką. Po wyczuciu porażki Rukii, Kurosaki mierzy się z Ulquiorrą.Manga Bleach; Rozdziały 253-254 thumb|left|190px|Ulquiorra przebija Ichigo pięścią Cifer mówi mu, że Rukia została zabita. Ichigo zaprzecza temu i chce iść ją uratować, ponieważ, jak sądzi, nie ma powodów by z nim walczyć. Ulquiorra ujawnia, że to on porwał Orihime, co motywuje Kurosakiego do walki. Atakuje z wielką siłą, ale Ulquiorra ponosi minimalne obrażenia oraz ujawnia, że jest numerem czwartym w Espadzie. Cifer przebija klatkę piersiową Kurosakiego na wylot i mówi, że w tym stanie nie opuści Hueco Mundo.Manga Bleach; Rozdziały 269-272 thumb|right|190px|Ichigo chroni Orihime i Nel przed atakiem Grimmjowa Grimmjow przynosi Orihime aby uleczyła Ichigo, by ten był w stanie z nim walczyć z pełną mocą. Pojawia się Ulquiorra, który zamierza zabrać Inoue, ale Grimmjow używa Caja Negación aby tymczasowo się go pozbyć.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 279 Podczas walki, Grimmjow celowo wystrzeliwuje kilka pocisków w Orihime i Nel Tu, co skłania Ichigo do osłonienia ich własnym ciałem. Wiedząc, że Kurosaki walczy w pełni sił, Jaegerjaquez uwalnia swoje Resurrección i zaciekle atakuje.Manga Bleach; Rozdziały 280-283 Powoduje wiele szkód i rani przeciwnika. Gdy ma zamiar go wykończyć, Orihime krzyczy do Kurosakiego, by nie umierał, co wzmacnia ducha walki Ichigo. Grimmjow używa swojego najsilniejszego ataku, Desgarrón, ale Kurosaki zatrzymuje technikę i pokonuje przeciwnika. #6 Espada powraca do nieuwolnionej formy i próbuje zaatakować jeszcze raz. Ichigo zatrzymuje go, gdy niespodziewanie pojawia się Nnoitra Gilga, który odrzuca Grimmjowa na bok i atakuje Ichigo, przedstawiając się jako #5 Espada. Manga Bleach; Rozdziały 284-285Manga Bleach; Rozdział 286, strony 1-5 thumb|left|190px|Nelliel staje do walki z Nnoitrą W miarę walki, Nnoitra rozpoznaje w Nel byłą #3 Espadę. Dziewczynka zaprzecza, jakoby była to prawda, a Gilga ponownie atakuje. Widząc cierpienie Kurosakiego, Nel powraca do swojej dorosłej formy. Walczy zaciekle z Nnoitrą, ale w końcu powraca do postaci dziecka. Rozwścieczony Gilga kopie Nel i znów przystępuje do atakowania Ichigo, ale uderza tylko w ziemię. Tesra Lindocruz przymierza się do zabicia Kurosakiego, ale w ostatniej chwili pojawia się Kenpachi Zaraki i pokonuje Tesrę. Podczas walki Kenpachiego z Nnoitrą, Orihime leczy Ichigo i Nel. Po pozornej porażce Zarakiego, Orihime rusza by ochronić Yachiru. Kurosaki próbuje ją zatrzymać, ale nie może przebić się przez jej tarczę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 287, strony 7-14Manga Bleach; Rozdziały 288-298Manga Bleach; Rozdziały 306-310 thumb|right|190px|Ichigo kontra Ulquiorra Po zwycięstwie Kenpachiego, Coyote Starrk porywa Orihime. Ichigo próbuje go zatrzymać, ale bezskutecznie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 312Manga Bleach; Chapter 313, page 13-18 Aizen ogłasza przez Tenteikūra, że Orihime jest w piątej wieży, a on wyrusza by zniszczyć Karakurę. Kurosaki mówi Kenpachiemu, że jego obowiązkiem jest ochrona przyjaciół i wyrusza na pomoc Inoue.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 314, strony 16-18 Po przybyciu do podnóża wieży, zostaje zaatakowany przez Exequias. Jednak Renji, Rukia i Sado zajmują się nimi, co pozwala mu iść dalej. Ichigo znajduje Inoue pod strażą Ulquiorry, który dobywa swoje Zanpakutō by z nim walczyć.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 315, strony 15-16Manga Bleach; Rozdział 316, strony 15-49Manga Bleach; Rozdział 317Manga Bleach; Rozdział 318, strony 2-9 Nowy kapitan Shūsuke Amagai (tylko anime) thumb|left|190px|Ichigo zostawiony do walki z nadchodzącymi Hollowami Ichigo i Rukia zostają powiadomieni o nieprawidłowej ilości Hollowów. Kiedy są na miejscu, spotykają Rurichiyo Kasumiōji, która zostaje zaatakowana przez Hollowy. Kiedy Kenryū i Enryū zabierają Rurichiyo w bezpieczne miejsce, Ichigo używa Bankai by uporać się z hordą Hollowów. Następnego dnia, Rurichiyo i jej ochroniarze zamieszkują obok Ichigo i stają się uczniami jego szkoły.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 169 Później poznaje ich prawdziwą tożsamość, a Kenryū wyjaśnia, że Rurichiyo jest spadkobierczynią klanu Kasumiōji. Pomimo swojego młodego wieku, jest jego liderem z powodu śmierci rodziców, a jej ochroniarze zabrali ją do Karakury, by chronić ją przed podejrzanymi zamachami za którymi stoi Gyōkaku Kumoi, który pragnie stać się przywódcą klanu. Kenryū prosi Ichigo o pomoc w zatrzymaniu Kumoiego.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 170 Później, atakuje ich grupa osób dzierżących Bakkōtō. Kurosaki walczy z jednym z nich, jednak przegrywa, ponieważ przeciwnik zyskuje przewagę dzięki oślepiającemu lustru. Jednak zamachowcy zostają szybko zatrzymani.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 171 Ichigo, Rukia, Kenryū i Enryū poszukują Rurichiyo, która udała się do Soul Society. Ichigo znajduje ją i próbuje bronić przed zabójcą.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 173 Po powrocie do Karakury, Hanza Nukui dowodzi inną grupą zabójców, których celem jest zabicie Ichigo, jego przyjaciół i Rurichiyo. Hanza walczy z Kurosakim tym samym lustrzanym Bakkōtō, którego używał inny zabójca. Po wyjaśnieniu, że to Bakkōtō, Saiga, staje się silniejsze karmiąc się Reiatsu dzierżącego, Nukui uaktywnia zdolności Bakkōtō. Ichigo zostaje uratowany przez Yoruichi, która ujawnia, że pozostali zabójcy zostali pokonani, co skłania Hanzę do odwrotu.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 174 thumb|right|190px|Ichigo duszony przez iluzję Masaki Rurichiyo mówi Ichigo, że często inni są obwiniani za jej lekkomyślne działania, w tym Kenryū i Enryū. Wyczuwając nadejście Hanzy i jego pomocników, Kurosaki i Rukia zostają by chronić księżniczkę, podczas gdy pozostali idą walczyć.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 175 Ichigo ponownie walczy z Hanzą, który tym razem wciąga go do światła Saigii,Anime Bleach; Odcinek 177 które zamyka go w iluzji, w której jest zmuszony przeżywać swoje dzieciństwo i śmierć matki. Sztuczna Masaki próbuje go zabić, ale ostatecznie udaje mu się ją powstrzymać. Ichigo przywdziewa maskę Hollowa i przytłacza Nukuiego, zmuszając go aby Bakkōtō wchłonęło jeszcze więcej jego mocy. Jednak Hanza ignoruje ostrzeżenia Ichigo i zostaje przez nie pochłonięty.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 178 thumb|left|190px|Ichigo udaje wzięcie [[Shū Kannogi|Shū jako zakładnika]] Rurichiyo powraca do Soul Society na własną rękę. W dniu jej ślubu, jej ochroniarze oraz Ichigo i Rukia wkraczają na ceremonię, jednak Rurichiyo nie reaguje na ich wezwania. Kiedy Suì-Fēng i jej podwładni przystępują do działania,Anime Bleach; Odcinek 180 Enryū używa Shikai i niszczy budynek, powodując chaos, aby Ichigo odbił Rurichiyo. Wyjawia Shū prawdziwe zamiary Kumoiego i zostaje zaatakowany przez Rurichiyo, którą okazuje się być oszustka. Suì-Fēng zaczyna walczyć z Ichigo, ale przy pomocy Rukii i Shū udaje im się uciec.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 181 Trójka postanawia uratować Rurichiyo, ale zostają zaatakowani przez Shūsuke Amagaia. Shū zatrzymuje walkę i wyjawia nowemu kapitanowi prawdziwe zamiary Kumoiego, a Amagai decyduje się im pomóc.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 182 Ichigo, Amagai, Rukia i Shū omijają patrole i kontaktują się z członkami 3. Oddziału. Oni udają się do ostatniej znanej lokalizacji Rurichiyo, na poligon 3. Oddziału.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 184 Ichigo i Amagai śledzą parę zabójców będących z Rurichiyo i odkrywają, że tak naprawdę to nie ona. Ichigo, Amagai, Rukia i Shū udają się do posiadłości Kasumiōji, która jest chroniona przez 10. Oddział. Kiedy pozostali walczą, Ichigo i Shū dostają się do środka.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 185 Po odkryciu, że jeden z ludzi Amagaia, Makoto Kibune, pracuje dla Kumoiego i posiada Bakkōtō, kończy się ich ściganie. Ichigo i Rukii udaje się dogonić Kumoiego i Rurichiyo, po czyn są świadkami pokonania Gyōkaku. Amagai teleportuje się z dala od Rurichiyo, a umierający Kumoi wyjawia, że Shūsuke jest w spisku.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 186 Ichigo przybywa do gabinetu Yamamoto, gdzie jest już Amagai uzbrojony w Bakkōtō mogący negować wszystkie moce Shinigami i ich Zanpakutō. Walczy z Ichigo swoim Bankai.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 187 thumb|right|190px|Ichigo kontra [[Shūsuke Amagai]] Mimo wysłuchania zarzutów Amagaia wobec Yamamoto, Ichigo jest zdeterminowany aby go powstrzymać. Kurosaki uwalnia Bankai i przywdziewa maskę Hollowa. Ichigo udaje się go uderzyć przy pomocy Getsugi Tenshō. Ranny Amagai oświadcza, że nawet za cenę własnego życia jest gotów zemścić się na Yamamoto. Bakkōtō coraz bardziej przejmuje nad nim kontrolę, a Kurosaki niszczy moc negowania ataków Bakkōtō. W ostatecznym starciu, Ichigo udaje się pokonać Amagaia.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 188 Kiedy Shūsuke odwraca uwagę na Yamamoto, przybywa Yoruichi i wyjawia prawdę na temat tego, co się wydarzyło pomiędzy Yamamoto a ojcem Amagaia. Po wysłuchaniu tego, Shūsuke chce popełnić samobójstwo. Ichigo próbuje go powstrzymać, ale Byakuya wyjaśnia mu, że to jego duma Shinigami. Amagai umiera, a Kurosaki mówi Rurichiyo, że zawsze będzie gotów jej pomóc. Księżniczka odpowiada, że będzie teraz głową rodziny, więc doskonale sobie poradzi.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 189 Sztuczna Karakura thumb|left|190px|Ichigo przywdziewa maskę Hollowa do walki z Ulquiorrą Kiedy kontynuuje swoją walkę z Ulquiorrą, Orihime używa tarczy, aby obronić go przed atakiem Cifera.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 341, strony 4-19 Menoly Mallia i Loly Aivirrne obezwładniają Inoue i zaczynają się nad nią znęcać. Ichigo próbuje jej pomóc, ale Ulquiorra mu w tym przeszkadza.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 342, strony 3-19 Kiedy Uryū Ishida przybywa na miejsce, Kurosaki każe mu chronić Orihime. Sam podąża za Ulquiorrą na dach Las Noches, gdzie ten uwalnia swój Zanpakutō, Murciélago.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 344, strony 2-20 Po przetrwaniu pierwszego ataku, Ichigo uświadamia sobie, jak bardzo wzrosła siła i szybkość Ulquiorry. Cifer używa swojego Cero Oscuras,Manga Bleach; Rozdział 345, strony 11-19Manga Bleach; Rozdział 346, strony 1-19 które obezwładnia Kurosakiego. Espada nadal naciera serią ataków i pyta Ichigo dlaczego nie zrezygnuje. Ranny Kurosaki odpowiada, że zawsze wiedział, że Ulquiorra jest silniejszy, ale mimo to nie ma niczego, co by mogło powstrzymać go od walki z nim. Cifer postanawia pokazać mu czym jest prawdziwa rozpacz i przybiera inną formę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 347, strony 1-19 thumb|right|190px|Ichigo pozornie wykończony przez [[Cero Oscuras Ulquiorry]] Ichigo jest przytłaczany atakami Cifera, ale mówi, że nie ma wyboru i musi walczyć. Orihime przybywa na kopułę Las Noches, kiedy Ulquiorra przebija na wylot klatkę piersiową Ichigo swoim Cero Oscuras i pozornie go zabija.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 348, strony 10-22 Inoue próbuje go uleczyć i błaga, by pomógł Uryū przeciwko Ulquiorrze.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 349, strony 1-19 Słysząc rozpaczliwe wołanie Orihime, Ichigo przekształca się w Hollowa, po czym szybko i brutalnie pokonuje Espadę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 350, strony 7-20Manga Bleach; Rozdział 351 Jednak również rani Ishidę i gdy jest rozkojarzony, Ulquiorra atakuje go ponownie,Manga Bleach; Rozdział 352, strony 8-19 przywracając do do normalnej formy poprzez odniesione rany.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 352, strony 5-10 Ichigo wraca do siebie i jest wstrząśnięty widząc, jakie zniszczenia spowodował. Następnie patrzy jak Ulquiorra umiera.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 353, strony 11-22 thumb|left|190px|Ichigo i [[Retsu Unohana|Unohana wskakują do Garganty]] Po lekkim wyleczeniu, Ichigo skacze z kopuły i ratuje Rukię przed Yammy'm.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 377, strony 18-19Manga Bleach; Rozdział 378, strona 7 Ichigo przyciąga uwagę Yammy'ego i przywdziewa maskę Hollowa do walki z nim.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 378, strony 8-19 Czuje, że jego maska wydaje się być cięższa i w końcu odpada. Kiedy próbuje przywołać ją ponownie, zostaje złapany przez #0 Espadę. Zanim jednak gigantyczny Arrancar jest w stanie coś mu zrobić, zostaje uratowany przez Byakuyę i Zarakiego.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 379, strony 19-23 Kuchiki przypomina mu, że jego obowiązkiem jest ochrona miasta Karakura. Mayuri Kurotsuchi otwiera Gargantę i Ichigo wyrusza tam wraz z Unohaną.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 380, strona 19 Retsu wyjaśnia mu zdolności Shikai Aizena i twierdzi, że on jest jedynym, który może wygrać, ponieważ nie widział jego uwolnienia.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 381 thumb|right|190px|Ichigo przybywa do sztucznej Karakury Po drodze, Unohana zauważa, że ścieżka z energii Ichigo jest niestabilna i proponuje, by to ona ją tworzyła. Ichigo stwierdza, że to wina jego niskiego poziomu reiatsu: Orihme potrafi leczyć rany przywracanie reiatsu zajmuje jej więcej czasu. Kapitan odpowiada, że może się tym zająć, nawet w czasie ich biegu do Sztucznej Karakury.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 382, strony 1-7 Ichigo wyskakuje z Garganty i zamierza jednym ciosem pokonać Aizena, jednak jego atak zostaje zablokowany przez barierę przeciwnika. Stwierdza w myślach, że powinien zaatakować przy pomocy Hollowfikacji, a Sōsuke, zgadując jego myśli, mówi, że to nie zadziała i zachęca do spróbowania.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 388, strony 2-11 Aizen próbuje wpłynąć na psychikę Kurosakiego, pytając go, co ma na celu, gdy chce z nim walczyć. Po chwili pojawia się Sajin Komamura z pozostałymi Shinigami i Visoredami. Mówi, żeby nie dał się zwieść, a oni wszyscy nie dopuszczą do tego, by zobaczył Shikai Aizena.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 388, strony 11-20 Kurosaki na początku nie jest chętny otrzymania pomocy, jednak nabiera do sojuszników zaufania i obserwuje ich walki.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 389, strony 1-13 thumb|left|190px|Ichigo rzuca się na Aizena, gdy ten wyłania się z ataku [[Yamamoto]] Ichigo uważnie przygląda się walce w oczekiwaniu na odsłonięcie się Aizena, jednak widzi, że Komamura, Rose i Love zostali pokonani.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 391, strony 1-3 Kiedy Shinigami i Visoredzi cieszą się z rzekomego zwycięstwa, Ichigo, jako jedyny nie będący pod wpływem Kyōka Suigetsu, pyta z przerażeniem, co oni wszyscy robią. Pozostali po chwili uświadamiają sobie, że to nie Aizen, lecz Momo Hinamori została przebita mieczem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 392, strony 10-15 Kiedy kapitanowie zostają pokonani, do akcji wkracza wszechkapitan Yamamoto. Twierdzi, że Gotei 13 jest gotowe poświęcić życie, aby pokonać Aizena. Rozkazuje Ichigo odsunąć się, ponieważ nie należy do Gotei 13 i nie musi za nich ginąć.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 393, strony 14-15 Po tym jak Yamamoto użył Ittō Kasō przeciwko Aizenowi, Ichigo atakuje go Getsugą Tenshō.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 395, strona 19 thumb|right|190px|Interwencja Isshina Aizen zostaje zraniony w bark, a następnie blokuje miecz Ichigo. Mówi, że to była ostatnia szansa, by go zabić. Rany Sōsuke goją się, Kurosaki stwierdza, że jest to Błyskawiczna Regeneracja. Aizen temu zaprzecza i wyjaśnia, że to po prostu Hōgyoku instynktownie broni swojego właściciela. Były kapitan stwierdza, że Reiatsu Ichigo rozwinęło się tak, jak to przewidywał. Wspomina różne wydarzenia z jego życia i twierdzi, że on to wszystko zaplanował.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 396, strona 4-20 Kurosaki pyta ze złością, co to wszystko ma znaczyć. Aizen wyjaśnia, że od początku czuł, że Ichigo idealnie nadaje się do jego eksperymentu, i dlatego pozwolił mu się rozwijać. Sōsuke mówi, że zwycięstwa Kurosakiego w jego walkach nie były jego zasługą, co skłania chłopaka do ataku. Pyta się Aizena skąd w takim razie wiedział, że jest on idealnym przedmiotem badań, skoro obserwuje go od momentu spotkania z Rukią. Sōsuke odpowiada, że był nim zainteresowany odkąd się urodził. Mówi, że od zawsze był specjalny, ponieważ jest dzieckiem człowieka i… jednak nie zdąża dokończyć, ponieważ przerywa im Isshin Kurosaki w stroju Shinigami.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 397, strony 1-19 Isshin zabiera zaskoczonego syna na stronę i mówi, że udzieli odpowiedzi na jego pytania później. Ichigo odpowiada, że nie ma żadnych pytań: stwierdza, iż widocznie ojciec musiał mieć powód, by utrzymywać to w tajemnicy. Wraca razem z nim na pole walki i rozpoczyna pojedynek z Ichimaru Ginem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 398, strony 1-19 thumb|left|190px|Atak Ichigo zablokowany przez Gina Gin pyta Ichigo czy pamięta ich ostatnią walkę. Chłopak mówi mu o wyczuwaniu emocji przeciwnika podczas krzyżowania z nim mieczy oraz stwierdza, że podczas tamtej walki nie czuł serca Ichimaru w ostrzu. Gin stwierdza, że już rozumie, dlaczego Aizen tak się nim interesuje.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 399, strony 6-10 Gin uwalnia swoje Bankai, Kamishini no Yari.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 399, strony 10-20 Ichigo zostaje zraniony i uświadamia sobie, że najbardziej przerażającym aspektem tego Bankai jest szybkość wydłużania.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 400, strony 6-17 Ichigo blokuje następny atak, a Gin komentuje, że to zwykły fart. Kiedy Aizen ulega transformacji pod wpływem Hōgyoku, chłopak pyta ojca co się dzieje. Isshin odpowiada, że nie ma pojęcia, przez co wybucha mała sprzeczka pomiędzy ojcem i synem, którą przerywa Kisuke Urahara, przebijając Aizena Kidō.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 401, strony 10-19 Ichigo obserwuje walkę Isshina, Kisuke i Yoruichi. Nagle zjawia się za nim Gin, pytając, czy na pewno powinien się tak relaksować. Następnie mówi, że żartował i tym razem usiądzie i popatrzy. Jednak po chwili postanawia nadal kontynuować walkę. Używa swojego Butō i Butō: Renjin, co zmusza Ichigo do założenia maski.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 404, strony 3-18 thumb|190px|right|Isshin zachęca Ichigo do obrony Karakury Kiedy Ichigo jest zmęczony, Gin mówi mu, że powinien uciekać. Widzi jednak, że Kurosaki nie ma zamiaru tego zrobić, więc postanawia go zabić. Przerywa mu w tym Aizen i pokazuje pokonanych Isshina, Kisuke i Yoruichi. Sōsuke rozkazuje Ichimaru otworzyć Senkaimon. Ichigo krzyczy, aby poczekali, na co Aizen odpowiada, że będzie musiał teraz poczekać, aż skończy i go "wchłonie". Isshin wstaje i rozkazuje synowi otworzyć Bramę Senkai i udał się prawdziwej Karakury.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 406, strony 3-19 Ichigo mówi, że nie ma sposobu, aby pokonać Aizena. Isshin uświadamia sobie, że jego syn jest w stanie wyczuć Reiatsu przeciwnika, i pyta się czy idzie z nim. Przypomina synowi, że jeśli nie pójdzie, wszyscy jego bliscy zginą. Ichigo każe mu otworzyć Senkaimon.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 407, strony 7-13 Biegnąc przez Dangai, Isshin nie wyczuwa obecności Kōtotsu, więc postanawia nauczyć Ichigo "ostatecznej" Getsugi Tenshō.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 407, strony 16-19 Ojciec wyjaśnia naturę Dangai i hamuje prąd ograniczający, mówiąc, że może dać mu 3 miesiące, aby mógł uzyskać informację od Zangetsu o tej technice.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 408, strony 3-8 Isshin objaśnia działanie Jinzen, a Ichigo kontaktuje się ze swoim Zanpakutō.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 408, strony 1-10 thumb|left|190px|Tensa Zangetsu pojawia się przed Ichigo Jakiś czas później na ramieniu Ichigo pojawia się rana. Isshin ostrzega go, że Zangetsu na pewno będzie wściekły.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 408, strony 18-19 Kurosaki budzi się w swoim wewnętrznym świecie i ma problemy z oddychaniem. Jest zaskoczony, że widzi duszę swojego Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu, zamiast staruszka Zangetsu. Tensa Zangetsu stwierdza, że to nic dziwnego, że go nie rozpoznaje, ponieważ Ichigo jest tu pierwszy raz w Bankai. Następnie przystępuje do ataku.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 409, strona 5-12 Kurosaki próbuje uniknąć walki, ale Tensa Zangetsu ciągle naciska i mówi, że nie może nauczyć go tej techniki. Ichigo nalega i swoją prośbę uzasadnia ochroną Karakury. Tensa Zangetsu odpowiada, że on chce chronić coś innego.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 409, strony 15-19 thumb|right|190px|Ichigo walczy z połączonym Tensa Zangetsu Ichigo jest zaskoczony, że Tensa Zangetsu nie chce się z nim podzielić tą mocą, a następnie słucha go, jak opowiada, że tak wielkie wieżowce w duszy Kurosakiego stały się zwykłymi domami zalanymi wodą, która jest jego rozpaczą. Następnie Tensa Zangetsu wbija mu dłoń w klatkę piersiową, po czym wyciąga z niego wewnętrznego Hollowa.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 410, strony 3-10 Ichigo jest wstrząśnięty, widząc Hollowa, ponieważ myślał, że został już pokonany. Tensa Zangetsu stwierdza, że Kurosaki będzie z nimi walczyć, gdy się połączą w jedną istotę, którą w rzeczywistości jest jego moc.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 411, strony 1-12 Ichigo nadal walczy ze zhollowfikowanym Tensa Zangetsu, zastanawiając się, dlaczego się nie ukrył, skoro nie chciał z nim walczyć. Następnie uświadamia sobie prawdę, odrzuca złamany miecz i pozwala się przebić ostrzu Tensa Zangetsu, jednak nie odczuwa bólu. Tensa Zangetsu zaczyna płakać i wyjawia, że jego celem jest ochrona Ichigo, a zrozumie to razem z poznaniem istoty techniki.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 420, strona 7-14 Mówi, że po użyciu Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō, Ichigo straci swoje moce Shinigami.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 421, strona 3 thumb|left|190px|Ichigo konfrontuje się z Aizenem w Karakurze Później pojawia się wraz z nieprzytomnym ojcem w Karakurze, przykuwając uwagę Aizena.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 416, strony 16-17 Ichigo, wyższy i z dłuższymi włosami, kładzie Isshina na ziemi, dziękując mu. Po sprawdzeniu poprzez wyczuwanie ich Reiatsu czy jego siostry są bezpieczne, wita się z przyjaciółmi i mówi, by zostali tam gdzie są. Ichigo chwyta Aizena za twarz i siłą przenosi za miasto. Mówi do ogłuszonego Sōsuke, że zakończy walkę w mgnieniu oka.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 417, strony 1-19 thumb|right|190px|Ichigo blokuje atak Aizena gołą ręką Po dwóch uderzeniach następują znaczne zniszczenia w krajobrazie. Aizen komentuje, że na tej fazie ewolucji są do siebie podobni, ponieważ obaj mają połączone prawe ręce z Zanpakutō. Sōsuke jest przerazony, kiedy Ichigo zatrzymuje jego atak gołymi rękoma. Kurosaki pyta go, czy tak trudno w to uwierzyć, oraz czy odczuwa strach, skoro tego nie rozumie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 418, strony 2-15 Aizen używa przeciw Ichigo Kurohitsugi o pełnej mocy i chwali się swoją potęgą, jednak Ichigo niszczy zaklęcie gołą ręką. Mówi Aizenowi, że jest teraz od niego silniejszy i przystępuje go ataku.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 418, strony 15-19 thumb|left|190px|Ichigo rani Aizena Ichigo rani przeciwnika, przez co ten jest zmuszony zachować dystans. Kurosaki przytacza jego wcześniejsze słowa, pytając, dlaczego próbuje się od niego oddalić. Aizen staje się wściekły i ulega kolejnej przemianie. Tworzy potężny wybuch, który zostawia po sobie wielki krater. Ichigo przeżywa atak, ale jego górna cześć Shikakushō i lewa ręka zostają spalone. Aizen chwyta go i zamierza wykończyć, ale Ichigo łatwo się uwalnia. Następnie mówi, że ma już dość i pokaże mu Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 419, strony 2-18 right|thumb|190px|Ichigo i Kisuke patrzą na zapieczętowanego Aizena Ichigo wyjaśnia działanie techniki i używa Mugetsu, powodując spowicie otoczenia w ciemności.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 420, strony 1-2 i 11-17 Kiedy mrok się rozprasza, Aizen spada na ziemię. Tymczasowy wygląd Ichigo znika, a Aizen wraca do swojej postaci Shinigami. Kurosaki patrzy, jak Sōsuke zaczyna więzić Kidō Urahary, który pojawia się chwilę potem i wszystko wyjaśnia. Aizen zostaje zapieczętowany.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 421, strony 4-22 Jakiś czas po bitwie, Ichigo pyta Kisuke gdzie są pozostali i czy ich wspomnienia zostały wymazane. Urahara odpowiada, że nie, a następnie mówi, że Aizen zostanie osądzony przez Najwyższą Komnatę 46. Kurosaki pyta, czy Aizen naprawdę został odrzucony przez Hōgyoku, mówiąc, że może tak naprawdę chciał stracić moce. Wyjaśnia swoją teorię, według której Sōsuke, zawsze będąc ponadprzeciętnie silnym, chciał znaleźć kogoś podobnemu sobie, a gdy znalazł taką osobę, zechciał być zwykłym Shinigami. Potem na miejscu pojawiają się Orihime, Rukia, Renji, Ishida i Chad, którzy cieszą się z widoku żywego Kurosakiego. Nagle Ichigo upada na ziemię, zwijając się z bólu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 422, strony 11-20 thumb|left|190px|Ichigo patrzy jak Rukia znika Ichigo budzi się w swoim łóżku otoczony przez przyjaciół, którzy wyjaśniają, że był nieprzytomny przez prawie miesiąc. Rukia mówi, że Urahara poinformował ich o jego decyzji i wyjaśnia, że pierwszy etap utraty mocy powoduje silny ból, utratę przytomności oraz cofnięcie przepływu czasu do momentu treningu w Dangai. Mówi, że stracił moce Shinigami właśnie w tym punkcie. W drugim etapie, pozostałość jego Reiatsu stabilizuje się i po jakimś czasie znika. Ichigo nie jest zaskoczony i pyta czy może wyjść na zewnątrz. Zauważa, że nie wyczuwa już żadnej obecności duchowej oraz z trudem dostrzega Rukię. KIedy Kuchiki zaczyna całkiem znikać, Kurosaki każe jej wszystkich pozdrowić, żegna się i dziękuje za wszystko.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 423, strony 12-19 Nieznane opowieści Zanpakutō (tylko anime) thumb|right|190px|[[Zangetsu (dusza)|Zangetsu rozmawia z Ichigo]] W swoim wewnętrznym świecie, Zangetsu pyta Ichigo, czy słyszy coś innego oprócz jego głosu. Chłopak odpowiada, że nie i pyta go, co się dzieje, jednak Zangetsu twierdzi, że wszystko w porządku.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 230 Później Ichigo spotyka ciężko ranną Rukię, która właśnie przybyła do Świata Ludzi. Po chwili pojawia się tajemnicza kobieta, żądając, by Kurosaki przekazał jej Rukię. Po zmuszeniu nieznajomej do odwrotu, Ichigo dowiaduje się, że była to dusza Zanpakutō Rukii, Sode no Shirayuki. Dziewczyna wyjaśnia, że pewna osoba imieniem Muramasa, jakimś sposobem zmaterializowała dusze Zanpakutō, które pogrążają Soul Society w chaosie. Kiedy Rukia wraca do Soul Society, Ichigo decyduje się ją śledzić.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 231 thumb|left|190px|Ichigo walczy z Zangetsu W Soul Society, aby chronić Rukię, Ichigo wdaje się w krótką walkę z Sode no Shirayuki. Przybywa Muramasa i kończy bitwę, mówiąc Kurosakiemu, że Zanpakutō są czymś więcej niż tylko źródłem energii dla Shinigami w postaci mieczy. Muramasa twierdzi, że jego celem jest "uwolnienie" wszystkich Zanpakutō spod kontroli Shinigami. Wyciąga z jego ciała Zangetsu, który natychmiast atakuje zaskoczonego Ichigo, spychając go do defensywy. Wewnętrzny Hollow przejmuje kontrolę nad Kurosakim i szybko pokonuje Zangetsu. Po odzyskaniu świadomości,Anime Bleach; Odcinki 232-233 Ichigo budzi się w swoim wewnętrznym świecie. Znajduje tam Muramasę, który próbuje przejąć kontrolę nad Hollowem Ichigo. Hollow atakuje Muramasę i zostaje obezwładniony przez jego umiejętność. Kurosaki ratuje Hollowa i wyzwala ogromną ilość Reiatsu, by zmusić Muramasę do opuszczenia jego świata.Anime Bleach; Odcinki 234-235 thumb|right|190px|Ichigo wypuszcza połączoną Getsugę z Hollowem w Zangetsu Po opuszczeniu swojego wewnętrznego świata, Ichigo znów staje twarzą w twarz z Zangetsu, który tym razem jest w formie Bankai. Hollow Ichigo przypomina mu, że nie jest w stanie korzystać z mocy Zanpakutō, ale oferuje mu swoją moc, o ile Ichigo nie będzie korzystał z maski Hollowa. W trakcie walki, dowiaduje się, że Zangetsu chce sprawdzić, jak silny może stać się Kurosaki, i go pokonać. Korzystając z mocy Hollowa, Ichigo pokonuje Zangetsu. Po osłabieniu się, Muramasa znika, a Zangetsu powraca tam, gdzie jego miejsce. Wyjaśnia Ichigo, że Muramasa może uwolnić siłą instynktów dusze Zanpakutō z ciał Shinigami.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 236 thumb|left|190px|Ichigo ogląda walkę [[Tōshirō Hitsugaya|Hitsugayi z Hyōrinmaru]] Ichigo raportuje kapitanom swoje odkrycia. Następnie dołącza się do Ikkaku, który chce znaleźć swoje Zanpakutō. Razem znajdują Hōzukimaru i Gegetsuburi. Łapią Gegetsuburi, ale Hōzukimaru ucieka, a Ichigo udaje się za nim. Ku jego przerażeniu, zostaje zatrzymany przez Byakuyę, który szybko znika. Starając się go znaleźć, Ichigo napotyka Tobiume i Haineko, które próbują z nim walczyć, ale zostają szybko przejęte przez Rangiku Matsumoto i Momo Hinamori. Później Kurosaki zostaje zaatakowany przez Hyōrinmaru. Jednak gdy uwalnia swoje Bankai, Hyōrinmaru decyduje się wycofać, ujawniając, że szuka swojego pana, ponieważ stracił pamięć. Zanim odchodzi, przybywa Hitsugaya i wdaje się z nim w walkę. Ichigo zostaje zmuszony oglądać walkę jednocześnie próbując wydostać się z lodu.Anime Bleach; Odcinki 237-239 Po wygranej Hitsugayi, Ichigo opuszcza go i nadal szuka Byakuyi. Ponownie spotyka Muramasę i walczy z nim, przy czym zyskuje przewagę, jednak Senbonzakura interweniuje i walczy z nim przy pomocy Bankai zamiast Muramasy. Walcząc z Byakuyą w przeszłości, Ichigo jest w stanie odpierać ataki i ostatecznie przytłacza Zanpakutō. Senbonzakura próbuje nadal walczyć, ale zostaje zatrzymany przez Byakuyę, który szybko atakuje za pomocą Kidō. Ichigo pyta kapitana Kuchiki o powód jego działania, a ten odpowiada, że postępuje zgodnie z własną dumą.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 240 Ichigo informuje pozostałych o zdradzie Byakuyi, co powoduje gniew Renjiego. W nocy, wyczuwa Abarai i cierpiącą Rukię, i postanawia iść na pomoc. Przybywa z Suì-Fēng i innymi, aby pokonać Zanpakutō, które otoczyły dwoje Shinigami.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 241 Kurosaki ponownie mierzy się z Senbonzakurą, ale gdy Izuru Kira pada ofiarą Wabisuke, Ichigo stara się przyjść mu z pomocą. Jednak przybywa Kenpachi, co powoduje sromotną klęskę Wabisuke.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 243 Po obezwładnieniu Senbonzakury, Ichigo rusza w kierunku Byakuyi, jednak znów w drogę wchodzi mu Zanpakutō Kuchikiego. Ashisogi Jizō otacza chłopaka trującą mgłą. Ichigo zostaje otruty i upada. Yachiru goni Ashisogi Jizō, a Kurosakim zajmuje się 4. Oddział. Wkrótce potem Yoruichi przekazuje informacje na temat miejsca pobytu Yamamoto.Anime Bleach; Odcinki 244-245 thumb|right|190px|Ichigo walczy z [[Muramasa (dusza)|Muramasą]] Yoruichi prowadzi grupę do sieci jaskiń, gdzie się rozdzielają. Ichigo idzie z Yoruichi. Po wyrażeniu wyraźnych obaw chłopaka co do Byakuyi, zostają zaatakowani przez Haineko i Tobiume. Yoruichi zajmuje się nimi i każe Ichigo iść dalej. Kurosaki napotyka Minazuki, jednak dusza wycofuje się. Ichigo śledzi Zanpakutō, ale traci szybko go z oczu. Zostaje zaatakowany przez Kazeshini. Po krótkiej walce, powala Zanpakutō przepraszając Shūhei Hisagiego. Znajduje Yamamoto będącego wewnątrz bariery.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 246 Zanim zdąży coś zrobić, zostaje zaatakowany przez Muramasę, który mówi, by walczył z pełną siłą. Ichigo w końcu przywdziewa maskę Hollowa i wystrzeliwuje najsilniejszą Getsugę Tenshō, ale Muramasa dodaje swoją moc i kieruje atak w stronę bariery Yamamoto, powodując jej rozbicie. Genryūsai budzi się i wyraża swoje przerażenie zaistniałą sytuacją. Ichigo dowiaduje się, że bariera ta została stworzona nie przez Muramasę, a przez samego Wszechkapitana. Miało to na celu uniemożliwienie Muramasie wyciągnięcie duszy Zanpakutō Yamamoto. Muramasa uwalnia Ryūjin Jakkę, która pozwala mu uciec i zatrzymuje Shinigami.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 247 Na wieść, że Muramasa ma zamiar uwolnić swojego byłego mistrza, zapieczętowanego w Karakurze Kōgę Kuchiki, Ichigo czuje się winny narażenia miasta na niebezpieczeństwo. Po kilku nieudanych próbach ucieczki, zostaje uwolniony przez Hitsugayę i wyrusza do Świata Ludzi. Tam natychmiast konfrontuje się z Muramasą, który zakończył właśnie uwalnianie Kōgi.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 248 Będąc świadkiem złamania pieczęci, Ichigo jest zaskoczony, że Kōga posiada tak wielką moc mimo upływu czasu. Nie dowierza, że Kōga dźga Muramasę, i obserwuje jak przygotowuje się do ostatecznego ciosu, jednak zostaje zatrzymany przez ByakuyęAnime Bleach; Odcinek 251 i Senbonzakurę, który ujawnia, że Byakuya jedynie udawał posłusznego Muramasie, aby zniszczyć Kōgę. Kiedy ten niszczy swoje Zanpakutō, Muramasa uwalnia wszystkie Hollowy, które do tej pory pochłonął. Ichigo, rozumiejąc znaczenie honoru rodziny Kuchiki, mówi Byakuyi by skoncentrował się na walce z Kōgą, a on zajmie się Hollowami.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 252 thumb|left|190px|Ichigo chroni Rukię i Orihime przed przekształconym Muramasą W miarę gdy liczba Hollowów się powiększa, Muramasa zasysa pobliskie Hollowy i sam się nim staje. Hollow Muramasa atakuje Ichigo i jego przyjaciół. Kurosaki początkowo go pokonuje, ale zostaje pochłonięty przez ogromną kopułę.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 253 Ichigo znajduje się w wewnętrznym świecie Kōgi, gdzie walczy z Muramasą. Kiedy świat ulega destrukcji, Muramasa wykorzystuje swoje moce i unieruchamia Kurosakiego. Spadający gruz zakłóca jego zdolności, ale i dzięki pracy zespołowej Ichigo i Zangetsu udaje się pokonać schorowanego Muramasę i wyjść z kopuły. Po śmierci Muramasy, Byakuya dziękuje Ichigo za jego starania.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 255 Bestialskie miecze (tylko anime) W Świecie Ludzi, Ichigo spotyka Tōjū szukającego swojego Shinigami, jednak miecz po chwili ucieka. Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Haineko i Hyōrinmaru przybywają, aby odnaleźć Tōjū. Hitsugaya informuje Ichigo i Uraharę o aktualnej sytuacji w Soul Society. Po tym jak Tōjū zostaje pochłonięte przez Hollowa, Ichigo ratuje Haineko i walczy ze stworem. Mówi Zangetsu, że to taka sama kreatura jak poprzednie Tōjū. Kurosaki zostaje odepchnięty przez Cero, a Hitsugaya pokonuje potwora swoim Shikai.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 257 Jakiś czas później, Ichigo spotyka Renjiego i Zabimaru w Świecie Ludzi. Widząc, że nie ma Węża, pyta co się dzieje. Wraca do domu i znajduje go na podłodze. Przez przypadek budzi się Karin, przez co Wąż ucieka. Jednak wszystko kończy się pomyślnie.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 258 Inwazja armii Gotei 13 (tylko anime) Mija miesiąc od czasu pokonania Aizena. Ichigo kontynuuje swoje obowiązki Przedstawiciela Shinigami mając wsparcie Rukii, która pozostała w Karakurze. Po pokonaniu kolejnego Hollowa, Ichigo i Rukia powracają do domu. Dowiadują się, że Kon przyniósł nieprzytomną nagą dziewczynę do domu, co denerwuje Ichigo. Kiedy Zmodyfikowana Dusza próbuje wyjaśnić całą sytuację, Rukia dostrzega, że nie może wyczuć egzystencji dziewczyny oraz położenia Senkaimonu, gdzie została znaleziona. Zaniepokojona tym, Rukia wysyła raport do Soul Society. Z tego powodu Kuchiki otrzymuje nowe rozkazy, by pojawić się przez SRDI wraz z Ichigo. Gdy ponownie próbuje skontaktować się z Soul Society, nie udaje jej się to. 190px|thumb|right|Ichigo aresztowany przez Gotei 13 Gdy Ichigo i Rukia proszą Uraharę Kisuke o pomoc, ten mówi, że Yoruichi wyruszyła do Soul Society trzy dni wcześniej i od tego czasu nie mógł się z nią skontaktować. Radzi Ichigo, by nie podróżował między światami, ze względu na jego stan. Przypomina, że pomimo tego, iż moce Shinigami Ichigo są w tej chwili stabilne, ostatecznie znikną, a wywieranie na nich presji przyśpieszy ich stratę. W chwili przechodzenia przez Dangai, Ichigo i Rukię zaczyna gonić zregenerowany Czyściciel, zaskakując ich. Gdy biegną, Ichigo upuszcza swoją odznakę Przedstawiciela Shinigami. Aktywuje swój Bankai, by uciec przez Czyścicielem. Po przybyciu do Soul Society, Ichigo czuje się słabo, aż w końcu upada na ziemię. Następnie konfrontuje z Hitsugayą, który próbuje aresztować go jako głównego świadka. Pojawiają się inni Shinigami, otaczając go. 190px|thumb|left|Ichigo i Rukia są schwytani przez Reigai Kiedy Ichigo siedzi w swojej celi więziennej, zastanawia się, dlaczego został aresztowany przez zaprzyjaźnionych przecież Shinigami. Rukia zakrada się do jego celi, niosąc Zangetsu na swoich plecach. Opuszczają celę, po czym Rukia prowadzi ich do Senkaimonu Seireitei. Ichigo mówi Rukii, że jeśli wytłumaczy to nieporozumienie, z pewnością Shinigami zrozumieją. W chwili, gdy Rukia informuje go o powadze obecnej sytuacji, Renji i Ikkaku docierają do miejsca ich położenia. Są w pełni przygotowani na walkę. Ichigo i Rukia zauważają, iż ich groźby są poważne. Jednak ich walka zostaje przerwana przez Yoruichi, która pieczętuje Renjiego i Ikkaku za pomocą Kidō. We troje uciekają do kryjówki Yoruichi, gdzie Ichigo dziękuje jej za uratowanie im życia. Informuje ją o dziwnym zachowaniu Ikkaku i Renjiego. Yoruichi, ku jego zdziwieniu, mówi, że nie byli to prawdziwi Ikkaku i Renji. Wyjaśnia, że były to Reigai, warianty Gigai dla Soul Society. Mówi Ichigo, że nie ma pojęcia, ile Reigai zinfiltrowało Gotei 13, ale spekuluje, że Sekcja Rozwoju Technologii mógła mieć coś z tym wspólnego. Po tym Ichigo i Rukia wyruszają do baraków 12. Oddziału, gdzie znajdują specyficzne informacje, dotyczące Nozomi Kujō, obecnej w Dangai. Zaginiony Przedstawiciel Shinigami thumb|right|190px|Ichigo zwraca torbę [[Kūgo Ginjō|właścicielowi]] 17 miesięcy po pokonaniu Aizena, Ichigo żyje jak zwykły nastolatek i rozpoczyna naukę w trzeciej klasie liceum. Wspomina, że gdy był nieprzytomny po ostatecznym starciu, Orihime i Chad powiedzieli wszystkim jego przyjaciołom prawdę na temat jego mocy Shinigami.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 424, strony 1-9 Podczas powrotu ze szkoły, jest świadkiem kradzieży. Powala złodzieja i oddaje torbę właścicielowi, z której wypada Odznaka Przedstawiciela Shinigami.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 424, strony 17-20 Następnego dnia w szkole wdaje się w bójkę z gangiem Obuty. Do walki dołącza Uryū, jednak po chwili pojawia się stary "znajomy" Ichigo - Yokochini. Całe zamieszanie przerywa Ikumi Unagiya, szefowa Kurosakiego, która porywa go do sklepu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 425, strony 5-20Manga Bleach; Rozdział 426, strony 2-13 Do Sklepu Unagiya przychodzi mężczyzna, któremu wcześniej Ichigo pomógł odzyskać torbę. Mówi, że chce dowiedzieć się czegoś o pewnej osobie i wyjmuje zdjęcie Isshina, ojca Ichigo. Kurosaki denerwuje się i mówi, że może mu powiedzieć wszystko o jego ojcu. Klient pyta, czy Ichigo na pewno wie wszystko o swojej rodzinie i mówi, by przyszedł pod Sklep Urahary, to zobaczy coś ciekawego.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 426, strony 14-20Manga Bleach; Rozdział 428, strony 6-9 Kiedy Ichigo idzie na miejsce spotkania, zauważa wychodzącą ze sklepu Karin. Tajemniczy mężczyzna pojawia się za nim i pyta, jak dobrze zna Kisuke Uraharę. Daje mu kartę z napisem "welcome to our Xcution" i przedstawia się jako Kūgo Ginjō.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 428, strony 21-24Manga Bleach; Rozdział 429, strony 1-18 thumb|left|190px|Ginjō demonstruje działanie [[Fullbringu]] Po tym jak Uryū Ishida zostaje zaatakowany, Ichigo odwiedza go w szpitalu. Później decyduje się zadzwonić pod numer podany na karcie, którą dostał od Ginjō. Automatyczna sekretarka wita go w XcutionManga Bleach; Rozdział 430, strony 1-19 i wydaje skomplikowane polecenia, jednak w końcu połącza go z Kūgo Ginjō. Mężczyzna podaje mu dzień, miejsce i godzinę ich spotkania. Ichigo przychodzi w wyznaczone miejsce. W drodze do siedziby, Kūgo wyjaśnia, że zlecenie z Isshinem było tylko po to, by zwrócić jego uwagę. Po wejściu do budynku Xcution, Kurosaki spotyka pozostałych członków. Ginjō informuje, że ich celem jest przywrócenie Ichigo jego mocy Shinigami.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 431, strony 1-18 Wyjaśnia mu istotę Fullbringu i opowiada o nich samych, twierdząc, że chcą przywrócić mu moce, aby pozbyć się własnych. Po chwili pojawia się Chad, co bardzo zaskakuje Ichigo.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 432, strony 3-19 thumb|right|190px|Ichigo aktywuje Fullbring Okazuje się, że Chad również jest Fullbringerem. Jakiś czas później, Kurosaki przychodzi do Xcution na szkolenie. Riruka umieszcza go w domku dla lalek, gdzie ma pokonać Pana Wieprza. Nie mając pojęcia, jak aktywować Fullbring, musi uciekać i unikać ataków pluszaka. Gdy po 15. minutach Pan Wieprz przechodzi w Tryb Dzikiej Bestii, Chad krzyczy do Kurosakiego, by użył odznaki, ponieważ to ona napawa go dumą. Ichigo chwyta odznakę i przypomina sobie chwile kiedy był Shinigami, po czym z odznaki wydziela się Reiatsu, które Ichigo przypomina tsubę Zangetsu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 434, strony 3-19Manga Bleach; Rozdział 435, strony 1-19Manga Bleach; Rozdział 436, strony 15-19 Kūgo wyjaśnia, że poprzez dotyk, odznaka zapamiętała Reiatsu Ichigo oraz wszystkie jego walki. Kurosaki eksperymentuje i pokonuje Pana Wieprza za pomocą okrągłego pocisku.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 437, strony 1-17 Za pomocą kichnięcia Riruki wychodzi z domku. Kiedy wyciera się ręcznikiem, słyszy dobiegający z odznaki głos Rukii i zastanawia się, co to może oznaczać.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 438, strony 1-7 Wracając do domu, Chad wyczuwa, że coś nie tak jest z Reiatsu Orihime.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 439, strony 1-19 Biegną do jej mieszkania i zastają ją siedzącą na ziemi. Dziewczyna utrzymuje, że wszystko w porządku.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 440, strony 1-2Manga Bleach; Rozdział 440, strony 8-15 Podczas następnej wizyty w Xcution, Ichigo pyta Ginjō, czy wie coś na temat ataku na Inoue. Kūgo przypuszcza, że mogła zostać zaatakowana przez tą samą osobę co Uryū - Shūkurō Tsukishimę. Opowiada o jego przeszłości i motywach, po czym wysyła Ichigo do domu, mówiąc, że wezwą go, gdy będzie potrzebny. W jednej z uliczek chłopak widzi Isshina wraz z Urahrą, ale nie zamierza ich śledzić. Potem Ichigo rozpoczyna kolejny etap szkolenia, tym razem w akwarium, gdzie mierzy się z Jackie Tristan.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 440, strony 17-19Manga Bleach; Rozdział 441, strony 1-19 thumb|left|190px|Ichigo kontra Tsukishima Jackie atakuje swoim Fullbringiem, Dirty Boots, i odkrywa słabości Fullbringu Ichigo. Kurosaki jednak zaskakuje ją, używając Bringer Light. Mówi jej, że ma większe doświadczenie w walkach niż członkowie Xcution. Podczas treningu, jego odznaka zaczyna wariować, obejmując całe jego ramię. Mimo tego decyduje się kontynuować trening.Manga Bleach; Rozdziały 442-443Manga Bleach; Rozdział 444, strony 5-7 Kiedy Tsukishima przybywa do siedziby Xcution, przecina akwarium Riruki, wyrzucając tym samym z niego Ichigo w nowej formie Fullbringu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 444, strony 18-19 Kurosaki wdaje się w walkę z nim, podczas której dowiaduje się, że to on stoi za atakami na Orihime i Uryū. Jednak Yukio za pomocą swojego Fullbringu, Invaders Must Die, odciąga Ichigo od walki.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 445, strony 2-19Manga Bleach; Rozdział 446, strony 4-5Manga Bleach; Rozdział 446, strony 9-10Manga Bleach; Rozdział 446, strony 15-19 Zostaje przeniesiony do awaryjnej bazy Xcution i uwolniony. Kūgo prosi Yukio, by pomógł w kolejnym etapie szkolenia przy pomocy swojego Fullbringu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 447, strony 11-16 Chłopak umieszcza ich w wirtualnym świecie. Potem wpuszcza Orihime, by w razie potrzeby leczyła Ichigo. Inoue leczy ciężko rannego Kurosakiego, by ten mógł kontynuować trening.Manga Bleach; Rozdziały 448-449 Później Ginjō rani oczy Ichigo i mówi, że idzie teraz zabić Chada i Orihime. Tłumaczy, że od początku był przeciwko niemu, a Kurosaki dał się wykorzystać. To sprawia, że, w gniewie, chłopak aktywuje swój kompletny Fullbring. Kūgo przeprasza, że musiał odegrać czarny charakter, i wita go w Xcution.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 450, strony 1-5, 14-19Manga Bleach; Rozdział 451, strony 1-18 thumb|right|190px|Tsukishima w domu Ichigo Po treningu, udaje się do domu, gdzie czeka na niego niespodziewany gość. Jest nim Tsukishima, którego jego siostry uważają za kuzyna.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 452, strony 2-19 Ichigo, będąc w szoku i nie wiedząc co się dzieje, wybiega z domu. Spotyka Ginjō, który mówi mu, że Tsukishima dorwał resztę członków Xcution. Kūgo pyta Kurosakiego czy jest w stanie zabić Tsukishimę z zimną krwią, po czym pojawia się Yukio i zabiera ich do posiadłości Shūkurō.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 453, strony 1-19''Bleach''manga; Rozdział 454, strony 4-19 Tam czekają na nich bliscy Ichigo. Kurosaki udaje się na piętro i rozpoczyna walkę z Tsukishimą, jednak Chad i Orihime są po stronie przeciwnika.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 455, strony 1-19 Ichigo nie jest w stanie walczyć w pełni sił ze względu na swoich przyjaciół. Gdy Tsukishima prawie go tnie, w obronie chłopaka staje Kūgo. Na miejsce przybywa Uryū i oznajmia, że osobą, która go zaatakowała jest Ginjō. Kūgo zdradza swoje prawdziwe intencje i zabiera Fullbring Ichigo.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 456-459 thumb|left|190px|Ichigo pokonuje Kūgo Kiedy Kurosaki pogrąża się w rozpaczy, zostaje przebity mieczem przez Rukię i odzyskuje swoje moce Shinigami. Z bramy Senkai wychodzą Byakuya, Renji, Hitsugaya, Ikkaku i Zaraki, gotowi pomóc staremu przyjacielowi. Poznaje prawdę o pierwszym Przedstawicielu Shinigami i rozpoczyna atak na Ginjō, który przekazuje część Fullbringu Ichigo pozostałym członkom Xcution. Yukio rozdziela wszystkich, odsyłając do osobnych wymiarów, w których staczają swoje walki z Fullbringerami.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 459-463 Okazuje się, że Ginjō, poprzez zabranie Fullbringu Ichigo, posługuje się tymi samymi technikami co on. Kūgo zdradza mu tajemnicę Odznaki Przedstawiciela Shinigami. Obaj aktywują Bankai, jednak szala zwycięstwa przechyla się na stronę Ichigo. Zabija Ginjō, a zaraz potem zostaje zaatakowany przez zdesperowanego Tsukishimę, jednak w jego obronie staje Riruka.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 464-477 Po zakończeniu walk, idzie do Soul Society, by prosić wszechkapitana Yamamoto o wydanie ciała Ginjō, chcąc je pochować w Świecie Ludzi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 479, strony 7-17 Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna thumb|right|190px|Ichigo, Orihime, Sado i Uryū stają do walki przeciwko Hollowom Po tym, jak Hollowy pojawiają się w Karakurze, Ichigo przychodzi na pomoc Yukiemu. Po pokonaniu dwóch Hollowów, Ryūnosuke pyta Przedstawiciela Shinigami o imię, na co Ichigo się przedstawia.Bleach Rozdział 480, strony 18-21 thumb|left|190px|Ebern stoi na łóżku Ichigo Po pokonaniu masy Hollowów z dodatkową pomocą swoich przyjaciół, Ichigo przynosi Yukiego i jego przyjaciółkę Shino do swojego domu, by mogli odpocząć i odzyskać siły. Dwa dni później Kurosakiego nachodzi w jego pokoju nieznany osobnik z opaską na lewym oku. Mężczyzna przedstawia się jako Asguiaro Ebern. Ichigo, zszokowany tym najściem, każe mu zejść z łóżka.Bleach Rozdział 481, strony 4-16 Kiedy Asguiaro odmawia, Ichigo kopie go, a Orihime otwiera okno, by nieproszony gość przez nie wyleciał. Chłopak przemienia się w Shinigami, by walczyć z tajemniczym przeciwnikiem. Sado mówi, że dołączą do niego, jak tylko zjedzą chleb, ale Kurosaki stwierdza, że wtedy będzie już po walce.Bleach Rozdział 480, strony 2-4 Ichigo nalega, by wybrać się w inne miejsce. Ebern pyta go, czy nie jest ciekaw kim jest. Kurosaki zadaje mu kilka pytań, próbując ustalić, co nieznajomy tu robi. Asguiaro zaprzecza, że jest Arrancarem. Ukazuje Krzyż Quincy na lewym nadgarstku, ku zdziwieniu Shinigami. Następnie ukazuje wielką kolczastą broń, pytając Ichigo, czy to mu czegoś nie przypomina.Bleach Rozdział 481, strony 6-11 Ebern atakuje Ichigo przy pomocy łuku, ale Kurosaki go niszczy. Następnie zdaje sobie sprawę, że podobny naszyjnik ma Ishida, lecz jest świadomy, że Asguiaro nosi także maskę. Przeciwnik prowokuje chłopka, by uwolnił Bankai, co chłopak po chwili robi. Uradowany Ebern mówi Kurosakiemu, że jego Bankai się tutaj kończy, zamykając go w dziwnym obiekcie. Ichigo jest zdezorientowany, a Ebern wymawia inkantację, przez którą fragment Bankai zaczyna się rozpadać. Shinigami się wydostaje i uderza przeciwnika potężną Getsugą Tenshō.Bleach Rozdział 483, strony 6-17 thumb|right|190px|Ebern zaskoczony przez Ichigo Kiedy dym znika, Ebern pojawia się z osmalonym ciałem i jest wyraźnie zaskoczony, że Bankai nie znikł. Ichigo chce wiedzieć, co ten miał na myśli i zamierza zabrać Eberna ze sobą. Nagle pojawia się cień, a Ichigo odskakuje. Asguiaro wyjaśnia, że ten cień "ukrywa jedynie wybranych". Zdezorientowany Ichigo dostrzega, że to nie Garganta jaką posługują się Arrancarzy, a Ebern znika.Bleach Rozdział 484, strony 10-12 Kiedy Ichigo wraca do domu, Orihime upewnia się, że wszystko z nim w porządku. Chwilę później Ryūnosuke otrzymuje wiadomość Z Soul Society o śmierci i pogrzebie wicekapitana 1. Oddziału - Chōjirō Tadaoki Sasakibe.Bleach Rozdział 485, strony 6-8 Pod wieczór, Ichigo nie może usiedzieć w miejscu i postanawia sprawdzić okolicę. Patrolując Karakurę, Kurosaki przypomina sobie co mówił Uryū - że powodem dla którego Yuki otrzymał tak szczegółowe informacje, mimo że to zwykły żołnierz, jest fakt, iż Ichigo był wraz z nim. Niedługo Gotei 13 może poprosić Kurosakiego o współpracę. Nagle nad nim pojawia się Nel i spada wprost na niego. Przerażona mówi, że coś się stało w Hueco Mundo i że Ichigo musi jej pomóc.Bleach Rozdział 485, strony 9-12 Kiedy chłopak próbuje się dowiedzieć od Nel, przez kogo Hueco Mundo zostało zaatakowane, nagle z nieba spada Pesche, który nie trafia w Ichigo, gdyż ten robi unik. Po krótkiej sprzeczce, Pesche oznajmia Shinigami, że Hueco Mundo zostało zaatakowane. Ichigo odpowiada, że to już wie.Bleach Rozdział 486, strony 2-4 Kiedy Ichigo jest w domu, wzywa do siebie późno w nocy Orihime, Uryū i Sado, by podzielić się nowinami. Pada teoria, że najeźdźcy prawdopodobnie chcą wykorzystać Arrancarów jako żołnierzy. Pesche dodaje, że porwano także Dondochakkę. Chad pyta Kurosakiego, czy wyruszą z misją ratunkową. Nagle Ishida mówi, że tym razem nie może z nimi iść. Ichigo odpowiada mu, że rozumie to, ponieważ ostatecznie zadaniem Quincy jest zabijanie Hollowów. Jednak po chwili Ichigo kpi z Uryū, a w tym samym czasie w oknie pojawia się Kisuke i proponuje zorganizowanie wyprawy do Hueco Mundo.Bleach Rozdział 486, strony 10-14 thumb|left|190px|Ichigo wraz z pozostałymi wkracza do Hueco Mundo W Gargancie Ichigo pyta Uraharę, jak udało mu się przyjść dokładnie wtedy, kiedy akurat był potrzebny. Kisuke żartuje, ale po chwili poważnieje i mówi, że wiedział, iż Ichigo będzie chciał wyruszyć do walki. Seria dziwnych wydarzeń, zarówno w Soul Society, w Hueco Mundo jak i w samej Karakurze - wszystko to powinno wystarczyć, aby Kurosaki zauważył, że coś się dzieje. Po chwili wyskakują z Garganty kilka metrów nad ziemią i w odpowiedzi na paniczne wrzaski Nel Ichigo ironicznie stwierdza, że z Uraharą zawsze tak jest. Z opresji ratuje ich Orihime, która używa Santen Kesshun chroniąc ich przed upadkiem.Bleach Rozdział 487, strony 2-5 Gdy grupa bezpiecznie ląduje na ziemi, Ichigo szybko zakrywa gadatliwym Arrancarom usta. Jest przekonany, że ktoś musiał ich usłyszeć. Jego krótką sprzeczkę z Peschem przerywa Urahara, wyjaśniając, że powodem dla którego wrogowie jeszcze nie przyszli było to, że uważają oni, iż zabili wszystkich Arrancarów i Hollowy w pobliżu. Po chwili wszyscy zdają sobie sprawę, że wylądowali w środku wielkiego cmentarzyska. thumb|right|190px|Grupa na "cmentarzysku" Hollowów i Arrancarów Pesche przybliża przybyłym sposób działania najeźdźców, wyjaśniając dlaczego Arrancarzy im ulegli, gdy Harribel trafiła do niewoli. Dodaje, że pokonani dzieleni są na dwie grupy - członkowie jednej zostaną zabici, a drugiej włączeni do oddziałów. Ichigo oznajmia, że zrozumiał wszystko i wyrusza ich uratować. Zaskoczony Pesche mówi mu, że Dondochakki tutaj nie ma. Kurosaki odpowiada mu, że wie o tym, ale chce też uratować tyle osób, ile tylko da radę. Pozostała część drużyny zgadza się z Ichigo i podąża za nim.Bleach Rozdział 487, strony 6-10 Kurosaki, który biegnie z pomocą, zauważa, że ktoś już rozpoczął walkę. Nel wyjawia mu, że w obozie walczą Tres Bestias. Ichigo jest zaskoczony tym, że Nel poszła z nim, a dziewczynka wyjaśnia, że walczącymi są Fracción Harribel.Bleach Rozdział 488, strony 5-6 Chłopak widzi, że Quilge bez problemu pokonał Apacci, Mila Rosę oraz Sung-Sun. Gdy ten zauważa Kurosakiego, stwierdza, że dużo dzisiaj mają gości w Hueco Mundo.Bleach Rozdział 488, strona 18 thumb|left|190px|Ichigo walczący z Quilge Ichigo walczy z Quilge i orientuje się, że ten używa mocy Quincy. Szybko na polu walki zjawiają się Sado i Orihime, a Kurosaki natychmiast rzuca dziewczynie Nel i mówi jej, żeby się nią zaopiekowała. Ichigo skupia się na walce i głośno zauważa, że ataki przeciwnika są silniejsze niż Ishidy. Po krótkiej wymianie zdań Quilge wyciąga miecz i mówi Kurosakiemu, że będzie musiał tutaj zginąć. Następnie ujawnia na swojej ręce Rękawicę Sanrei, po zerwaniu której wyłania się w zupełnie nowej formie. Quilge wyjawia Ichigo kilka szczegółów o jego technice, podając jej nazwę - Quincy: Vollständig.Bleach Rozdział 490, strony 4-15 Kurosaki bezskutecznie atakuje Quilge, a ten po wymianie ciosów wysuwa wniosek, że Ichigo uznał jego formę za "przerażającą". Następnie wyciąga miecz przed siebie i rozpoczyna absorpcję Reishi z otoczenia.Bleach Rozdział 491, strony 1-12 Quilge jest gotowy do ataku, lecz przerywa mu pojawienie się Ayona.Bleach Rozdział 491, strony 14-17 Apacci wyjaśnia grupie Ichigo, czym jest Ayon. Informuje Kurosakiego, iż w tej chwili nie jest ich wrogiem, dlatego powinien ratować się ucieczką.Bleach Rozdział 491, strony 3-4 Quilge niszczy osłonę, pochłania całą technikę oraz Tres Bestias i postanawia zrobić to samo z Orihime i Sado. Przeszkadza mu w tym Ichigo w Bankai. Obydwaj wymieniają uszczypliwości i kontynuują walkę.Bleach Rozdział 493, strony 13-14 Kiedy w Soul Society Stern Ritter walczą z Shinigami, Ichigo atakuje Opie.Bleach Rozdział 494, strona 19 thumb|right|190px|Soul Society kontaktuje się z Kurosakim Opie używa medalionu, próbując skraść Bankai oponenta, jednak na próżno. Wścieka się, że nic nie może zrobić Kurosakiemu.Bleach Rozdział 498, strony 7-9 Ichigo w trakcie walki próbuje wypytać Quilge o próbę kradzieży Bankai, ale wymiana zdań tylko rozwściecza Quincy. Niespodziewanie Opie zostaje jednym strzałem przebity przez Uraharę. Kisuke podaje Kurosakiemu telefon i każe mu wysłuchać Akona, po czym wysyła go prosto do Soul Society.Bleach Rozdział 498, strony 11-17 thumb|left|190px|Ichigo uwięziony przez Quilge Hiyosu rozkazuje przekazać do 13 Oddziałów wiadomość, że Ichigo Kurosaki nadchodzi z pomocą.Bleach Rozdział 499, strona 1 Po drodze Akon opowiada Ichigo o wydarzeniach w Soul Society, zapewniając go że wśród poległych nie ma Renjiego i Rukii. Do rozmowy włącza się Urahara, który dzieli się informacjami po przeanalizowaniu mocy Quilge. Bleach Rozdział 499, strony 4-13 Rozmowa zostaje przerwana atakiem Quilge, który używa Ransōtengai, aby zamknąć wyjścia z Hueco Mundo. Następnie Kurosaki zostaje uwięziony w klatce z Reishi.Bleach Rozdział 499, strony 13-16 Ichigo próbuje wydostać się z klatki i zdaje sobie sprawę, że stracił kontakt z Akonem. Słyszy jedynie przez komunikator odgłosy walki w Soul Society i rośnie w nim determinacja.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 500, strony 6-15 Ichigo raz po raz próbuje zniszczyć swoje więzienie za pomocą Getsugi, jednak nie przynosi to rezultatu. Po chwili zauważa, że połączenie z Uraharą zostało przerwane.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 501, strony 1-3 Ichigo, wciąż próbując się uwolnić, myśli o Byakuyi, Renjim i Rukii, po czym krzyczy, że ich wszystkich uratuje. thumb|right|190px|Kurosaki staje naprzeciw Yhwacha Chwilę po zabiciu Yamamoto, zaskoczony Yhwach dostrzega na niebie wybuch energii.Bleach Rozdział 511, strony 18 Okazuje się, że to Ichigo, który podchodzi do ciężko rannego Byakuyi i upewnia go, że Rukia i Renji żyją. W odpowiedzi Kuchiki błaga go, aby uratował Soul Society.Bleach Rozdział 512, strony 4-16 Yhwach, powstrzymuje Haschwaltha przed mieszaniem się do walki i na pytanie Ichigo, czy to on jest odpowiedzialny za zniszczenie Soul Society, odpowiada twierdząco. Kurosaki atakuje Yhwacha Getsugą Tenshō, ale tamten nie odnosi obrażeń. Yhwach napiera na chłopaka i wbija ostrze swojego miecza w gardło Kurosakiego. Pzekonany, że Ichigo jest na granicy życia i śmierci, planuje jego przetransportowanie do lodowego pałacu. Okazuje się jednak, że atak Yhwacha został zablokowany przez Blut Vene i Ichigo kontratakuje.Bleach Rozdział 513, strony 5-17 thumb|left|190px|Haschwalth przecina Tensę Zangetsu Lider odnosi drobne obrażenia na lewej dłoni i analizuje to, co się stało.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 514, strony 2-5 Kurosaki dowiaduje się, że jego matka była Quincy i zdezorientowany atakuje wroga.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 514, strony 8-9 Ichigo chce powstrzymać Quincy przed wycofaniem się, ale Haschwalth szybkim ruchem przecina jego Zanpakutō, po czym wrogowie znikają.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 514, strony 13-17 Nieco później Ichigo dostaje informację, że Kisuke, Inoue i Sado są bezpieczni w Hueco Mundo. Hirako zabiera go do rannych Rukii i Renjiego. Kiedy dziewczyna wybudza się, między nią a Kurosakim dochodzi do przyjacielskiej sprzeczki, po której Kuchiki dziękuje Ichigo, że przybył, aby uratować Soul Society. Kiedy Kurosaki zaprzecza, zostaje skarcony przez Hirako, który nakazuje mu być bardziej dumnym z siebie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 515, strony 5-11 thumb|right|190px|Ichigo i kapitanowie oglądają przybycie Oddziału 0 Ichigo z niedowierzaniem reaguje na słowa Mayuriego, że jego złamanego Zanpakutō nie da się naprawić. Kurotsuchi stwierdza, że zniszczonego Bankai nie można zregenerować i podaje jako przykład Ikkaku i Renjiego. Rozmowę przerywa Kon, który wbiega i potrąca Ichigo, który dopiero po chwili orientuje się, z kim ma do czynienia. Mayuri odbiera wiadomość o przybyciu Oddziału 0 i zabiera ze sobą Ichigo. Na miejscu zastają resztę kapitanów i Kyōryaku udziela chłopakowi kilku informacji na temat Gwardii Królewskiej, a chwilę potem pojawia się Tenchūren, w którego wychodzi pięciu jej członków.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 516, strony 2-18 Po przywitaniu się gości z kapitanami Gotei, Ichibei Hyōsube wyraża zainteresowanie Ichigo i zamierza go zabrać do Pałacu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 517, strona 8 Gdy pojawia się Senjumaru z kulami, w których znajdują się Byakuya, Renji i Rukia, kobieta wskazuje na Ichigo i mówi, że z całej listy brakuje tylko jego.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 517, strona 14 Ichibei oświadcza, że powód, da którego chcę zabrać Ichigo z pozostałymi rannymi jest inny, niz w ich przypadku. Dalsze wyjaśnienia przerywa niespodziewanie czyjś głos.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 517, strony 17-18 Tajemniczą osobą okazuje się być Kisuke, który kontaktuje się dzięki komunikatorowi i ponownie zapewnia, że grupie w Hueco Mundo nic nie zagraża. Obok niego pojawia się Orihime oraz Sado, a chwilę później miga na monitorze sylwetka nieznajomego, którego Ichigo rozpoznaje po głosie. Kurosakiego uspokaja Urahara, każąc mu się nimi nie przejmować i robić to, co uzna za najlepsze dla siebie, po czym się rozłącza.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 518, strony 1-7 Kurosaki otrzymuje informację, że dzięki Reijutsu uda mu się naprawić w Reiōkyū Tense Zangetsu i decyduje się pójść z Oddziałem 0. Dostaję się tam dzięki pomocy Kūkaku Shiby i jej wielkiego działa. Ichigo wraz ze Strażą docierają do Pałacu Królewskiego.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 518, strony 10-16 thumb|left|190px|Tenjirō uderza Ichigo Przedstawiciel Shinigami stwierdza, że znajduje się właśnie w miejscu, do którego tak bardzo pragnął dostać się Aizen, a do przejścia nie użyty został Ōken. Dowiaduje się, że kluczem są kości Gwardii Królewskiej, a więc Aizen zamierzał "odtworzyć" któregoś z członków Oddziału 0.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 519, strony 2-7 Kurosaki pyta, czy teraz zostanie wysłany do Króla Dusz, na co mężczyzna o przestrzennej fryzurze wybucha śmiechem. Kirio wyjaśnia, czym jest Reiōkyū i dodaje, że najpierw chłopak odwiedzi pałace poszczególnych członków Straży. Najpierw odwiedza Kirinden, wewnątrz którego znajdują się gorące źródła. Ichigo, mocząc się w nich, dostrzega, że w wodzie zanurzone są także ciała Byakuyi, Renjiego i Rukii. Tenjirō wyjaśnia właściwości wody, w której się znajdują, opisują jej zdolności regeneracyjne.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 519, strony 9-15 Kurosaki reaguje złością na próby podtapiania go w źródłach. Kirinji nalega na kontunuuowanie, ale zmienia zdanie, po uderzeniu Ichigo. Gospodarz oświadcza, że jeśli chłopak przeżył jego uderzenie, to jest już zdrowy i można go odesłać dalej. Przyjacielowi postanawia towarzyszyć Renji, który także został już wyleczony.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 520, strony 4-10 thumb|right|190px|Reiatsu Ichigo i Renjiego leczone przez jedzenie Kirio Ichigo i Abarai bezpiecznie lądują, wykorzystując do tego nadmuchane ciało Kona. Zostają powitani przez Kirio Hikifune w jej siedzibie - Gatonden. Kurosaki, porównując zachowanie Tenjiorō i Kirio stwierdza, że Oddział 0 jest szurnięty. Przed Kurosakim i Abarai pojawia się kilkanaście mis pełnych jedzenia. Kurosaki doszukuje się w tej sytuacji podstępu, ale uspokaja go gospodyni i goście rzucają się na jedzenie. Przedstawiciel Shinigami dzieli się z Renjim wątpliwościami, czy nie powinni raczej trenować, zamiast ucztować, ale Abarai rozwiewa jego obawy. Gości zaskakuje szczupła figura Kirio, która pojawia się z deserem. Kobieta upewnia Shinigamich, że koniecznym było ich wzmocnić dzięki Reiatsu domieszanego do jej potraw, by wyszli cało z wizyty w kolejnych pałacach.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 521, strony 1-17 thumb|left|190px|Ichigo i Renji proszą Ōetsu Wystrzeleni w powietrze Shinigami lądują, ponownie korzystając z ciała Kona, w Hōōdenie. Wita ich błysk reflektorów, muzyka i właściciel placówki - Ōetsu Nimaiya.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 522, strony 2-5 Chwilę później Ichigo i Renji staja się obiektem zainteresowania gromadki atrakcyjnych, młodych kobiet. Ichigo ponownie ma podejrzenia, że to jakaś pułapka. Kurosaki i Abarai są zażenowani zachowaniem Ōetsu. Ten, zauważając ich brak entuzjazmu, grozi im, że odeśle ich do domu. Nimaiya zmusza gości, by w ramach zadośćuczynienia przeprosili go stojąc na rękach. Kiedy zdesperowani na to przystają, zostają sfotografowani przez niego w kompromitującej sytuacji. Dołącza do nich Mera i dzięki jej interwencji w końcu trafiają do właściwego Hōōdenu - drewnianej chaty na wzgórzu. Tam Ichigo i Renji zostają uwięzieni, a Ōetsu na ich oczach niszczy zabrane im wcześniej Zangetsu i Zabimaru. Mówi, że słabość ich mieczy wynika z braku miłości do nich i niezrozumienia. W ciemności, w której znajdują się Ichigo i Renji, pojawia się kilkanaście par świecących oczu. Ōetsu informuje uwięzionych na dole, że jeśli zmierzą się z gniewem Zanpakutō i przeżyją, to ich miecze zostaną przekute na nowo.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 522, strony 7-18 Ōetsu wyjaśnia, że otaczające Kurosakiego i Abarai dusze Zanpakutō są to Asauchi, które sam stworzył. Dodaje, że ich gniew wynika z tego, że obydwaj Shinigami nie okazują szacunku swoim mieczom, traktując je jak narzędzia.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 523, strony 1-7 thumb|right|190px|Wycieńczony Ichigo po walce z Asauchi Po trzydniowym treningu Nimaiya widzi wycieńczonego Ichigo, leżącego na ziemi i oświadcza, że nie zaliczył on jego testu. Kurosaki chce go przekonać, że da radę to zrobić, jednak Ōetsu stwierdza, że jeśli mu się dotąd nie udało, to nie jest prawdziwym Shinigami. Dodaje, że nie przekuje jego Zanpakutō, bo nie ma mieczy dla fałszywych Shinigami. Decyduje, aby odesłać Ichigo z Reiōkyū i ostrzega, by chłopak nie wracał także do Soul Society. Kiedy wściekły Kurosaki chce się na niego rzucić, Nimaiya, używając Kidō, wyrzuca go ze swojego pałacu. Dodaje, że Ichigo musi poznać swoje korzenie, nawet jeśli to będzie oznaczało, że nie będzie już w stanie wrócić.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 527, strony 16-20 thumb|left|190px|Ichigo i Isshin Ichigo pojawia się przed swoim domem i spostrzega, że znajduje się we własnym ciele. Po chwili zastanowienia, przypomina sobie, ze Urahara wciąż przebywa w Hueco Mundo, i, bojąc się reakcji ojca, ucieka do Ikumi. Bierze u niej prysznic i standardowo się z nią kłóci. Nieoczekiwanie w sklepie zjawia się Isshin w stroju Shinigami i, nic nie mówiąc, zabiera syna do domu. Będąc już na miejscu, ojciec oświadcza, że wie o minionych zajściach i nie ma w nich nic dziwnego, skoro Ichigo nie wie nic o sobie. Isshin stwierdza, że wreszcie nadszedł ten czas, by jego syn poznał całą prawdę. Wyjawia, że Masaki była QuincyManga Bleach; Rozdział 528 i opowiada o sobie jako kapitanie 10. Oddziału w Gotei 13.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 529, strony 5-15 Swoją opowieść kończy na urodzeniu się Ichigo i mówi, że została mu do opowiedzenia jeszcze jedna rzecz - prawdziwa przyczyna śmierci Masaki.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 536, strony 13-17 Isshin wyjawia synowi prawdziwą przyczynę śmierci Masaki: podczas walki z Grand Fisherem, Yhwach przeprowadzał selekcję Quincy i z tego powodu matka poległa w walce. Opowiada mu także o losie jaki spotkał matkę Uryū, Kanae Katagiri, i o Królu Quincych - Yhwachu. Twierdzi, że w każdym Quincy płynie jego krew. Ichigo dziękuje ojcu za opowieść i wychodzi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 537, strony 1-14 thumb|right|190px|Ichigo wybiera Asauchi Ichigo powraca do Reiōkyū za sprawą Mery. Na miejscu, Asauchi klękają przed nim, a Ichigo wybiera jednego z nich. Ōetsu z uśmiechem oznajmia, że przekuje miecz Kurosakiemu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 538, strony 1-7 Ichigo wraz z Ōetsu i swoim Asuachi spadają do wody. Nimaiya mówi Kurosakiemu żeby chronił szyję, a ten i tak spada na głowę, a następnie żartobliwie oznajmia, że widzi w nim bohatera. Chłopak mówi że on go zepchnął na głowę. Ōetsu nie tracąc czasu każe Shinigami to "olać" i pokazuje ogromne miejsce, pałac Feniksa na klifie. Tłumaczy, że bez wody nie ma naprawy Bankai oraz chce zobaczyć, co w Ichigo siedzi. Ma powiedzieć Zangetsu żegnaj.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 539, strony 16-18 thumb|left|190px|Nimaiya przekuwa Asuachi dla Ichigo Ōetsu wita Ichigo w swoim show i nagle pojawia się straż przyboczna Nimaiya. Ichigo ze swoim Asuachi patrzy na niego, a Ōetsu mówi, że jego (Asuachi) też się to dotyczy, po chwili zabierając go na kamienny stół.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 540, strony 1-5 Kurosaki patrzy, jak członek Gwardii Królewskiej zaczyna przekuwać mu miecz. Ōetsu pyta się chłopaka, co zaprząta jego myśli. Ichigo odpowiada, że więcej sensu miałoby noszenie teraz okularów przez Nimaiyę. Mężczyzna odpowiada, że gdyby je teraz nosił, nie połapałby się w kolorach płomieni Kurosakiego. Shimigami dziwi się słowom Ōetsu, który wyjaśnia, że Asuachi Ichigo po jego dotknięciu stał się bielszy dla tego, że on jest jego wewnętrznym Hollowem. Wyjawia także, że ten Asuachi to prawdziwe Zanpakutō Ichigo. Mężczyzna tłumaczy, że White został stworzony jak Asuachi Ōetsu. Hollow ten wszedł w chłopaka i zespoił się z jego mocami Shinigami. Następnie mówi, że osoba z którą rozmawiał wewnątrz duszy to wcale nie jest jego prawdziwe Zanpakutō. Chwilę później Kurosaki znajduje się wewnątrz swojej duszy i zauważa Zangetsu, ale Nimaiya mówi, że to nie on. Że Kurosaki powinien się bardziej przyjrzeć. Zangetsu tak naprawdę to Yhwach 1000 lat temu. Ōetsu mówi, że "Zangetsu" to nie moce Shinigami, lecz Quincy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 540, strony 11-18 thumb|right|190px|"Zangetsu" zostawia Ichigo prawdziwe Zanpakutō Ichigo przypomina sobie pierwsze spotkanie z Yhwachem. Ichigo z żalem każe "Zangetsu" się tłumaczyć. Mężczyzna odpowiada, że nie nie nazywa się Zangetsu i nagle budynki zaczynają się rozpadać. Ichigo mówi, że tak naprawdę jest Yhwachem, a nie Zangetsu. Mężczyzna odpowiada, że jest objawieniem mocy Quincy Ichigo, oraz że jest i nie jest Yhwachem. Ichigo skołowany krzyczy, czy jest on wrogiem czy sojusznikiem i wszystko co mu powiedział to kłamstwo. "Zangetsu" odpowiada, że jedynym jego kłamstwem było powiedzenie mu swojego imienia. Mężczyzna zaczyna tłumaczyć, że podczas treningów władania Zanpakutō korzystał z mocy Hollowa, kiedy ratował życie Kurosakiego, to nie był on, tylko Hollow. Ichigo dowiaduje się, że "Zangetsu" nie chciał, aby chłopak stał się Shiniami. Odganiał go od wybrania ścieżki bólu, cierpienia, ryzykowania życia i nastawiania się na niebezpieczeństwa oraz zginął by wreszcie z jego ręki, po czym tworzy światło z Zanpakutō i mówi, że stanie się Shinigami będzie oznaczało śmierć Ichigo, tak myślał. "Zangetsu" opowiada chłopakowi, że nawet chciał pomagać Kurosakiemu, więc teraz może zrzec się kontroli na chłopakiem. Wychwalając Ichigo znika zostawiając pełną moc Ichigo, jego prawdziwe Zanpakutō, prawdziwego Zangetsu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 541, strony 1-17 thumb|left|190px|Ichigo trzyma w ręku swoją prawdziwą moc Ichigo zrozumiał, że "Zangetsu" i Hollow Ichigo go nie okłamywali, że korzystał z mocy ich obu, obaj są Zangetsu. Kurosaki wyłania się ze swojego świata wraz z prawdziwym Zanpakutō. Jedna ze strażniczek prosi go, by uważał, ponieważ miecz jest napełniony Reiatsu. Ōetsu oznajmia, że dla niego perfekcyjne było włożenie troszkę jego duszy i małego bonusa. Następnie oznajmia, żeby wziął swój Zanpakutō. Ichigo chwyta go, ale przez Reiatsu i ogień był tak rozgrzany, że przez wzięcie go cała woda zniknęła, by można było go schłodzić. Nimaiya pyta się chłopaka, jakie to uczucie mieć własne Zangetsu. Ichigo trzymając dwa miecze odpowiada sobie w duszy, że nigdy nie poprosi go o użyczenie mocy, nie powie, żeby mu zszedł z drogi oraz nie poprosi, aby z nim walczył. Od teraz będzie walczył sam, po czym dziękuje Zangetsu, że są jednością.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 542, strony 2-14 thumb|right|190px|Ichigo po treningu w Reiōkyū Ichigo jest widziany w Reiōkyū, gdzie podnosi swoje Zanpakutō ze stołu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 547, strona 2 Kilka godzin po ataku Wandenreich na Soul Society, Ichigo przygotowuje się do opuszczenia Pałacu Króla Dusza. Po dojściu na miejsce, chłopak zastanawia się, gdzie jest Tenchūren, którym ma nadzieję wrócić do Seireitei. Tenjirō stwierdza jednak, iż Kurosaki będzie wracać pieszo schodami stworzonymi przez Senjumaru. Dowiedziawszy się, że przy pomocy Shunpo zajmie mu to niecały tydzień, ze spokojem przytakuje ku zdziwieniu Kirinjiego. Kurosaki stwierdza, że jeśli odpowiednio się pospieszy, to zmniejszy czas wędrówki do 12 godzin. Do rozmowy wtrąca się Ichibei, który sarkastycznie uspokaja chłopaka, mówiąc, iż o dotarcie na czas nie musi się martwić, gdyż Quincy zaatakowali Soul Society kilka godzin temu. Na te słowa Kurosaki skacze z pałacu, kierując się w stronę oblężonego Seireitei. Dostaje od Kirio ryżową kulkę, po czym dzwoni do Urahary. Prosi byłego kapitana, by przekazał walczącym jego prośbę o wytrwanie podczas walki do jego przyjścia. Dodaje, iż zna sposób, w jaki będzie mógł pokonać wroga.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 555, strony 1-12 thumb|left|190px|Ichigo toczy walkę z [[Candice]] Ichigo powraca do Soul Society, a Shinigami wyczuwają jego Reiatsu. Kiedy wybuch w kształcie czaszki rozjaśnia niebo, Candice, Giselle, Meninas i Liltotto zauważają postać, zmierzającą w ich stronę. Choć Kurosaki z impetem uderza w wieże, niezauważenie pojawia się za Quincy. Podchodzi do pokonanego Zarakiego; mówi, że nigdy nie przeszło mu przez myśl, że kiedyś to powie, ale przybył, by go uratować.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 581, strony 10-18 Pyta, czy może wstać, lecz ten odpiera, by chłopak martwił się o siebie. Gdy Candice chce zaatakować błyskawicą, Kurosaki ciska nią w wieżę. Unika ciosów jej towarzyszek, by po odrzucić i je. Te pojmują, iż mają do czynienia z najważniejszą Jednostką o Wybitnym Potencjalne Wojennym. Rozzłoszczona Catnipp wystrzeliwuje w niego Galvano Blast, lecz Kurosaki pozostaje nienaruszony. Mówi, że niepotrzebnie obawiał się walki z dziewczynami. Kiedy Quincy chwytają za łuki i ruszają na niego, Ichigo wyciąga miecze.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 582, strony 1-15 Cztery Quincy wypuszczają strzały, które mkną w stronę Ichigo. Po chwili pobliskie budynki obracają się w perzynę. Stern Ritter "T'" decyduje się zakończyć żywot poprzednia i uwalnia 'Quincy: Vollständig.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 583, strony 1-5 Dwa elektryczne miecze krzyżują się z dwoma mieczami Kurosakiego. Gdy ten odsuwa się, Quincy używa Galvano Javelin, ciskając gromem. Mniejszym ostrzem Ichigo nacina powietrze; Getsuga Tenshō ściera się z atakiem Catnipp. Rozjuszona Candice unosi rękę; olbrzymi filar elektryczności pojawia się za nią. Dziewczyna prosi, by chłopak nie myślał, że skoro zniwelował jej mały atak swoim, wciąż będzie mógł stać i oddychać po tym, co zaraz nastąpi. Pioruny strzelają z oczu Candice, gdy używa Electrocution, ciskając słupem elektryczności w Kurosakiego. Chłopak jednym mieczem nacina powietrze. Kiedy unosi drugi, wystrzelona zostaje potężna Getsuga Jūjishō.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 583, strony 7-17 Gdy Getsuga Jūjishō zmierza na Candice, ta jeszcze raz kumuluje błyskawice, krzycząc, że atak takiego kalibru nie jest w stanie jej poruszyć. Zdenerwowany Ichigo krzyczy, by go uniknęła.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 584, strony 1-2 Po tym jak Giselle naprawia rękę Candice, wszystkie cztery Stern Ritterki zostają przebite przez płomień nowoprzybyłego Bazz-B. Wówczas za nim pojawiają się kolejni trzy Stern Ritterzy, a także okazuje się, że młode kobiety, które usiłował zabić Bazz-B, wciąż żyją. Członkowie Wandenreich nie zamierzają odpuścić, a każdy z nich zamierza pokonać Ichigo.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 584, strony 10-15 Wyposażenie thumb|190px|right|Odznaka Przedstawiciela Shinigami * : Opuszczając Soul Society, Ichigo dostał tę odznakę od Ukitake, dzięki czemu może pełnić funkcję Shinigami w Świecie Ludzi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 181, strona 17Manga Bleach; Rozdział 182, strony 13-14 Wisiorek daje Kurosakiemu możliwość oddzielenia duszy od ciała w przypadku braku rękawicy Rukii lub Kona. Ukitake ostrzega Ichigo, że odznaka może być niebezpieczna, bo ma wbudowane zabezpieczenia, przez które jest niewidoczna dla zwykłych ludzi. Zennosuke Kurumadani mówi Ichigo, że nigdy nie słyszał o "Przedstawicielu Shinigami", co czyni to urządzenie bezużytecznym. Kiedy Ichigo traci moce, wszystkie umiejętności odznaki znikają.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 424, strona 13 Kurosaki jednak zatrzymuje odznakę. Kūgo Ginjō mówi Ichigo, że prawdziwą mocą odznaki jest obserwacja i ograniczanie właściciela. Jest ona jednocześnie urządzeniem nadzorującym, absorbującym, analizującym i kontrolującym Reiatsu użytkownika. Służy również do komunikacji z Soul Society, co widać, kiedy Kurosaki, poprzez odznakę, słyszy mówiącą o nim Rukię. Jako że odznaka wchłania i przechowuje Reiatsu Ichigo, Kurosaki używał jej do skupienia Fullbringu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 474, strony 11-12 * Zaklęcie ochronne: Kidō oparte na amulecie, opracowane przez Isshina. Jeśli właściciel jest atakowany przez wrogie siły, działa jak tarcza ochronna, co widać, gdy Kon (w ciele Ichigo) został zaatakowany przez Arrancara Grand Fishera. Ichigo nie wiedział o sile amuletu, ale ojciec powiedział, że kiedyś należał on do jego matki. Jednak później Isshin wyjawia, że amulet stworzył niedawno, specjalnie dla Kona, gdyby ten akurat był w ciele Ichigo i znalazł się w niebezpieczeństwie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 69, strony 12-13Manga Bleach; Rozdział 186, strony 16-17Manga Bleach; Rozdział 187, strona 8 * : Jest to rodzaj bezimiennego Zanpakutō, które posiada każdy niskiej klasy Shinigami. Zangetsu dał Kurosakiemu ten miecz, gdy "on" został złamany przez Zarakiego. Ichigo musiał walczyć ze swoim sobowtórem tym mieczem w celu odzyskania Zangetsu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 110, strona 14 Zauważył, że nie może nim odepchnąć przeciwnika, i że, w porównaniu do Zangetsu, wygląda jak patyk. Kiedy przyjął nim uderzenie Zangetsu, Asauchi zostało przecięte wpół.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 111, strony 4-5 i 14Manga Bleach; Rozdział 112, strona 1 Moce i umiejętności Naturalne umiejętności Ekspert walki wręcz: Fizycznie Ichigo jest w najwyższej formie, kiedy jest w swoim duchowym ciele, jednak wykazuje się zaskakująco dużymi umiejętnościami jeszcze przed otrzymaniem mocy Shinigami. Kurosaki trenował się w sztukach walki już od małego, najpierw chodząc do dojo, a później będąc regularnie atakowanym przez ojca. Wielokrotnie pokazał wielką zręczność i koordynację ruchów podczas walk. Oprócz umiejętności wykonywania potężnych kopnięć i i uderzeń, Ichigo wykazał biegłość w kontratakach i obaleniach.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 97, strona 16 Wielokrotnie był w stanie wykorzystać błąd w technice przeciwnika i szybko wyeliminować go jednym ciosem, dzięki czemu, wielokrotnie pokonywał wielu zbirów i gangsterów. W sztukach walk wykazuje większy poziom zaawansowania niż Tatsuki Arisawa, która zajmuje pozycję drugiej najsilniejszej dziewczyny w Japonii, pomimo złamanej ręki i, w wyniku tego, opuszczeniu kilku meczów. Kiedy Ichigo pokonał Tatsuki i zakończył oficjalne szkolenie w dojo, nieustanne walki z gangsterami pozwoliły mu zachować jego umiejętności, a nawet je polepszyć. Należy wziąć pod uwagę, że pokonał trzech wicekapitanów z uwolnionymi Zanpakutō w formie Shikai bez użycia katany, tylko przy pomocy gołych rąk.'Manga Bleach; Rozdział 152, strony 13-17 Zwiększona siła: Nawet bez swoich mocy Shinigami, Ichigo okazuje się być zaskakująco silny, jak pokazano podczas bójki z mężczyzną, któremu rozbił głowę o betonowy chodnik.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 1 Zwiększona szybkość i refleks: Jeszcze przed nauczeniem się Shunpo, Ichigo wielokrotnie okazał się być bardzo zwinny. Często wykazywał wielki refleks w walce, będąc w stanie bez wysiłku uniknąć ataku i od razu kontratakować bez zatrzymywania się.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 86, strony 14-15 Jest w stanie uderzać szybko i bez ostrzeżenia w krótkich odstępach czasu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 55, strona 11 Prędkość Ichigo pozwala mu na śledzenie ruchów przeciwnika; może je analizować, przewidywać i odpowiednio na nie reagować.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 117, strony 12-15 Zwiększona wytrzymałość: Jako nastoletni chłopak, Ichigo wykazał się bardzo odporny, jak pokazał, wyzwalając się z zaklęcia wiążącego (choć na niskim poziomie) oraz wytrzymując atak Hollowa.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 1 Umiejętność błyskawicznego przyswajania wiedzy: Według Aizena i Urahary, najbardziej zdumiewającą zdolnością Ichigo jest jego szybki wzrost umiejętności. Potrafi opanować zaawansowane techniki w kilka dni, kiedy u najbardziej utalentowanych Shinigami może to potrwać nawet kilka lat. Niedługo po uzyskaniu mocy Shinigami zaczął się uczyć zaawansowanych technik teledetekcji duchowej przez czysty instynkt, bez wcześniejszego szkolenia, wykorzystując ją, aby znaleźć wstążkę duchową Yūichiego Shibaty, którego moc nie odznaczała się silną emanacją.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 8, strona 11 Innym przykładem szybkiego tempa wzrostu jego umiejętności jest czas, w którym opanował swój Zanpakutō w Bankai. Dowiadujemy się, że osiągnął Bankai w ciągu dwóch dni (choć przy pomocy specjalnego urządzenia stworzonego przez Uraharę, którego pierwotny czas został przeznaczony na 3 dni).Manga Bleach; Rozdział 127, strony 5-7Manga Bleach; Rozdział 132, strona 17 Nauczył się i opanował całkowicie Shunpo podczas treningu z Yoruichi, jednocześnie ucząc się Bankai.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 160, strona 11 Wykazał też, że jest w stanie dłużej utrzymać maskę Pustego (z 11 sekund na znacznie dłuższy okres czasu). Podczas swojej pierwszej walki z Ulquiorrą został ubezwłasnowolniony przez wielkie Cero ze swojej maski, która natychmiast zostaje zniszczona, ale niewiele ponad miesiąc później jest w stanie wytrzymać drugie Cero Cifera bez poddania się Hollowfikacji, i analizować ruchy 4. Espady znacznie lepiej niż wcześniej, kiedy czuł się, jakby walczył z maszyną i nie przewidywał ataków.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 271Manga Bleach; Rozdział 344, strony 9-19 Przenikliwy intelekt: Pomimo często lekceważącej i pozornie niezbyt rozważnej postawy Ichigo okazał się być spostrzegawczy, analityczny i dedukcyjny. Wyniki Kurosakiego w szkole średniej są wysokie, pomimo jego pracy Przedstawiciela Shinigami. Podczas walki Ichigo jest w stanie określić metodę walki przeciwnika i prawidłowo wymyślić odpowiednią strategię, by uniknąć ataków i pokonać wroga. Podczas walki z Ginem Ichimaru w Sztucznej Karakurze po jednym ataku zrozumiał jego taktykę, która miała odwrócić jego uwagę od prawdziwego zagrożenia ze strony Zanpakutō Gina. Świadomość duchowa: Od wczesnego dzieciństwa Ichigo posiadał wrodzoną świadomość duchową, będąc w stanie widzieć duchy, choć z początku niewyraźnie. Nie był wówczas w stanie odróżniać ich od żywych ludzi. Później ta zdolność ewoluowała, pozwalając mu rozmawiać i dotykać duchów oraz widzieć je tak wyraźnie, jak widział żywe istoty. Podczas pierwszego spotkania z Rukią wyczuwał wyraźnie Reiatsu Hollowa i słyszał jego ryk, czego nie była w stanie zarejestrować Rukia, przez ślady wielkiej mocy duchowej chłopaka, obecnej w jego pokoju. Po walce z Aizenem, gdy stracił wszystkie swoje moce Shinigami, nie powrócił do pierwotnego stanu; stracił całe Reiatsu, przez co nie był już w stanie widzieć duchów. Obecnie, po odzyskaniu mocy Shinigami, znów posiada świadomość duchową. Moce i umiejętności Quincy [[Plik:R514 Ichigo używa Blut Vene.png|right|thumb|190px|Ichigo aktywuje Blut Vene]] : Ta technika sprawia, że Reishi dostaje się do krwi użytkownika, przez co jest wzmocniona zarówno obrona, jak i atak, chociaż nie w tym samym momencie. * : Ta defensywna forma Blut nadaje użytkownikowi nadludzką wytrzymałość. Gdy jest używana, na skórze pojawia się mały wzorek. Z powodu odziedziczonej po matce energii duchowej i obudzeniu jej przez The Jail Quilge Opie,Manga Bleach; Rozdział 514, strony 6-7 Ichigo użył tej techniki, kiedy Yhwach lekko wbił mu miecz w gardło. Lider Wandenreich stwierdził, że jest to technika defensywna Quincych.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 513, strony 15-16 Moce i umiejętności Shinigami Mistrz walki mieczem: Styl walki Ichigo w postaci Shinigami opiera się głównie na walce mieczem. Dzięki swojej biegłości w tej dziedzinie, Kurosaki jest uznawany za mistrza szermierki. Choć poziom umiejętności i doświadczenia Ichigo w Zanjutsu podwyższa się wraz z kolejnymi toczonymi walkami, zamiast poprzez poznawanie podstawowych, uważanych za niezbędne, zasad walki mieczem, to jest on zdolny do skrzyżowania ostrza z wieloma silniejszymi i bardziej doświadczonymi od siebie wojownikami. Z upływem czasu umiejętności Kurosakiego wzrastają na tyle, że dorównują zdolnościom Byakuyi Kuchiki i Kenpachiego Zarakiego. Chociaż zazwyczaj wydaje się być praworęczny, to umiejętności Ichigo we władaniu Zangetsu pozwalają na domysły, iż jest on oburęczny.Manga Bleach; Rozdziały 164-165Manga Bleach; Rozdział 280, strony 10-13Manga Bleach; Rozdział 282 Ekspert Shunpo: Chociaż nie zna on konkretnych technik Shunpo, to Ichigo może pochwalić się wysoką prędkością poruszania się, która potrafi zadziwić każdego Shinigami. Byakuya Kuchiki, jeden z najsprawniejszych użytkowników Shunpo w Soul Society, został zaskoczony jego prędkością, gdy Ichigo dostał się bardzo blisko niego.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 160, strona 11 Podczas pierwszego użycia Shunpo błyskawicznie unieszkodliwił trzech wicekapitanów, dobył Zanpakutō nim jeszcze któryś z nich padł na ziemię, po czym zablokował Zanpakutō Byakuyi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 152, strony 13-17 thumb|right|190px|Reiatsu Ichigo w Shikai i Bankai Rozległa moc duchowa: Ichigo ma niezwykłą energię duchową, kilkakrotnie większą od innych Shinigami.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 21 Jest w stanie pokonać Menosa Grande klasy Gillian przed odkryciem i uwolnieniem prawdziwych mocy swojego Zanpakutō, a nawet mniej niż połowa jego energii duchowej jest na poziomie kapitana Gotei 13.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 382, strona 6 Jego ogromna moc duchowa zaskoczyła przy pierwszym spotkaniu Renjiego Abarai, Shinigami rangi wicekapitana.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 55, strona 14 Kurosaki stale wydziela ogromne pokłady Reiatsu na poziomie kapitańskim.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 116, strona 42 Są tak przytłaczające, że nawet po zużyciu ich części w walce, może nadal walczyć skutecznie, jednocześnie rozwijając Getsugę Tenshō lub nawet wyzwolić i utrzymać bardzo długo Bankai.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 378 Ponieważ energia duchowa Ichigo jest stale wysoka, rzadko kiedy wyczerpuje się w starciach, co oznacza, że sama odporność i ilość energii jest potworna.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 14 Kurosaki ma kłopoty z kontrolowaniem swojej energii, ponieważ nie przeszedł żadnego oficjalnego treningu w celu opanowania tej umiejętności, a w przypadku Hollowfikacji jego Reiatsu gwałtownie się zmienia, w najniższym i najwyższym stopniu przekraczając moc 4. Espady Ulquiorry Cifera.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 193, strona 20 Ponieważ ma więcej energii niż jego ciało jest w stanie znieść, nie może go ukryć i stale wydziela Reiatsu, co nie pozwala na zatrzymywanie jej w towarzystwie osób nieświadomych duchowo. Jednakże, umie uodpornić swoje Reiatsu i używać go jako bariery, zdolnej, jeśli nie zatrzymać atak, to chociaż zredukować szkody powstałe z jego powodu na swoim ciele. Jego energia jest wystarczająco wielka, by mógł zatrzymać Sōkyoku, którego moc jest równa sile miliona Zanpakutō. Ichigo, choć nie nauczył się kontrolowania swojej energii duchowej i na upartego zwiększa ją w w atak, to przejawia pewne umiejętności w kierowaniu nią, będąc w stanie zniszczyć opancerzenie Sōkyoku (rzecz pozornie niemożliwa do osiągnięcia, której wykonanie zaskoczyło Gotei 13), kierując moc duchową przez swój miecz do podstawy Sōkyoku.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 152, strona 1 Kirio Hikifune stwierdziła, że po tym, jak Ichigo i Renji zjedli jej specjalne, zapełnione Reiatsu jedzenie, poziom mocy ich energii duchowych wzrośnie kolosalnie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 521 strony 17-18 Energia duchowa Ichigo ma barwę jasnoniebieską.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 40 Zwiększona siła: Nawet bez mocy Shinigami Ichigo okazuje być zaskakująco silny, jak pokazał, rozbijając głowę mężczyzny o beton. Kiedy jest Shinigami, jego imponująca siła jest znacząco większa. Jego umiejętności są wystarczające do odparcia ataku trzech wicekapitanów tylko za pomocą rąk, za każdym uderzeniem powalając jednego i niszcząc jego Zanpakutō.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 152, strony 13-17 Jego siła jest na tyle duża, aby zatrzymać topory Jidanbō i rzucić Rukię jedną ręką w ramiona stojącego znacznie dalej Renjiego, przez co tych dwoje przewróciło się i potoczyło jeszcze kilkanaście metrów dalej.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 73, strony 1-11Manga Bleach; Rozdział 152, strona 8 Jest wystarczająco silny, by powstrzymać Sōkyoku i jego destrukcyjną siłę miliona Zanpakutō swoim Zanpakutō. Po odzyskaniu mocy Shinigami jest w stanie odciąć górną część rezydencji Tsukishimy jednym ruchem miecza. Siła tego ataku jest na tyle duża, by Kūgo Ginjō pomylił ją z Getsugą Tenshō, uznając ją za odrobinę silniejszą od jego dawnej Getsugi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 460, strona 15 Ogromna wytrzymałość: Jak na nastoletniego człowieka, Ichigo okazał się być człowiekiem bardzo elastycznym i wytrzymałym, jak pokazała jego zdolność do bezpiecznego uwolnienia się spod Bakudō (choć na niskim poziomie) i wytrzymania ataku dużego Hollowa. W postaci Shinigami wytrzymałość Kurosakiego jest wzmocniona do takiego stopnia, że jest w stanie dalej skutecznie walczyć nawet po otrzymaniu licznych obrażeń; jest również w stanie przetrwać ataki, które łatwo zabiją innych Shinigami. Stwierdzono, że moce Rukii przekazane Ichigo są ich siłą duchową, i dlatego są ze sobą związani. Oprócz tego, Kurosaki jest w stanie wytrzymać ataki, które dla większości Shinigami byłyby śmiertelne. Uryū Ishida stwierdził kiedyś, że Ichigo w tym zakresie jest potworem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 71, strona 2 Nawet Sōsuke Aizen był pod wrażeniem wytrzymałości Kurosakiego, gdy, pomimo ciężkich ran, nadal mógł się poruszać i zachować przytomność.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 175, strona 5 Zanpakutō thumb|right|190px|Pierwotny Zanpakutō Ichigo : Kiedy Ichigo po raz pierwszy stał się Shinigami, jego Zanpakutō był kataną o standardowym wyglądzie, ale ponadgabarytową z równie ponadgabarytową pochwą na miecz, na którą pas przechodził przez prawe ramię Ichigo. Miecz miał brązową, prostokątną osłonę na dłoń zaokrągloną do wewnątrz, stylizowaną na wzór płomienia o dłuższych bokach, a prosta, dekoracyjna szczelina po krótszej stronie. Uchwyt był czerwony, z dwoma niebieskimi frędzlami zwisającymi z końca rękojeści. Duży rozmiar Zanpakutō spowodowany był rozmytą, ogromną ilością mocy duchowej Ichigo, której nie umiał kontrolować. W rezultacie miecz sam w sobie był słaby, ponieważ bardzo mało mocy duchowej zostało użytej do jego utworzenia. Niemniej jednak był wystarczająco silny, aby poskromić Gilliana klasy Menos, całkowicie blokując jego Cero, a także pokonywać mniejszych Pustych. Siła miecza była w stanie zwrócić uwagę Gilliana po jednym uderzeniu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 53, strona 21 Ze względu na słabą naturę energii duchowej, Byakuya Kuchiki mógł łatwo odciąć większość ostrza podczas pierwszego spotkania z Ichigo, a podczas późniejszego treningu Kisuke Urahara odciął jelec katany, pozostawiając samą rękojeść, co miało na celu zmuszenie Kurosakiego, aby poznał imię swojego Zanpakutō i uwolnił jego prawdziwą postać. Miecz ten uznany jest za efekt otrzymania i używania mocy duchowej Rukii, a nie mocy samego Ichigo.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 55, strony 15-17Manga Bleach; Rozdział 66, strony 6-11 thumb|right|190px|Zangetsu * Shikai: Zangetsu w tej formie to dwa całkowicie czarne miecze. Większy z nich pozostaje w formie dużego tasaka, z szeroką dziurą wychodzącą od rękojeści do połowy długości miecza oraz prostokątnymi wykończeniami. Sama rękojeść zaczyna się dopiero kilkanaście centymetrów za ostrzem i zdaje się służyć bardziej jako przeciwwaga dla zapewnienia równowagi. Drugi miecz jest znacznie krótszy - nie posiada rękojeści, a rolę uchwytu spełnia dziura na końcu miecza. Oba te miecze są przejawem zarówno jego mocy Shinigami jak i Quincy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 542 thumb|right|190px|Tłumiony Zangetsu :W przeciwieństwie do większości Zanpakutō, które mogą być zapieczętowane w swojej oryginalnej postaci, Zangetsu jest zawsze w formie Shikai. Yoruichi Shihōin stwierdziła, że Zanpakutō Ichigo jest w pełnym wymiarze czasu uwolnionym rodzajem z powodu ogromnej, ale niekontrolowanej energii duchowej wytwarzanej przez Kurosakiego w momencie jego uwalniania, co oznacza, że bez właściwej kontroli energii duchowej, raz uwolnione Zanpakutō w formie Shikai pozostanie na zawsze w takiej formie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 120, strona 9 :Pierwsza forma Shikai Zangetsu wygląda jak elegancki ponadgabarytowy tasak, a nie jak formalna "katana". Nie ma tsuby ani właściwej rękojeści, jest tylko owinięty tkaniną/bandażem. Miecz jest wysoki jak sam Ichigo,Manga Bleach; Rozdział 75, strona 13 1.74 m, i ma czarne ostrze ze srebrną krawędzią tnącą. Tkanina znajdująca się na rękojeści zdaje się reagować na myśli Ichigo, zmieniając swoją długość lub owijając miecz niczym płaszcz. Materiał opada, gdy Ichigo szykuje się do walki, by po jej zakończeniu powrócić do poprzedniego stanu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 67, strona 9 i 11 Tkanina może być również używana do wymachiwania bronią jak cepem i rzucania nią w przeciwników w walce o średnim zasięgu, lecz jest to rzadko stosowane. Tkaninę można także zastosować jako bandaż, aby zamknąć rany, tak jak Ichigo zrobił to w walce z Ikkaku Madarame.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 87, strona 23 Kurosaki podczas walki używa szerszej części Zangetsu jako tarczy przed atakami. Ta forma jest pierwszą i niekompletną formą Zangetsu, jest tą częścią, którą moc Quincy Ichigo nie mogła zablokować. thumb|right|190px|Zangetsu po połączeniu z Fullbringiem :Po tym, jak Ichigo odzyskuje swoje moce, Zangetsu łączy się z jego Fullbringiem. Ponieważ Fullbring to ukryta moc Hollowa, który jest jednocześnie Zanpakutō Kurosakiego powoduje to odblokowanie kolejnej części jego potencjału bojowego. Kūgo Ginjō stwierdził, że jego moc znacznie wtedy wzrosła.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 461, strony 4-5 Ostrze się zmienia i coraz bardziej przypomina prawdziwą formę, choć nadal pozostaje w tej samej kolorystyce: tnąca część jest srebrna, a zawinięta część razem z rękojeścią jest czarna. Dodatkowo u jej podstawy znajduje się krótki odcinek łańcucha. Ostrze miecza wygląda inaczej, jest nieco zawinięte do wewnątrz, przypominając nieco tasak.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 459, strona 18 :Po walce z Yhwachem, miecz Ichigo uległ zniszczeniu. Jego naprawą zajął się Ōetsu Nimaiya. Aby tego dokonać, Ichigo musiał dowiedzieć się kim tak naprawdę jest oraz kim był człowiek, który do tej pory przedstawiał się jako Zangetsu. W momencie, gdy Ichigo poznał prawdę, jego Zanpakutō było gotowe. Jest to zatem jego prawdziwa forma, do której zdobycia cały czas dążył.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 542, strony 1-14 :Specjalne zdolności Shikai: Zangetsu jest w dużej mierze wykorzystywany do walki w zwarciu, ale posiada jedną, specjalną zdolność. :* : W chwili cięcia, Zangetsu absorbuje energię duchową i uwalnia ją skondensowaną na ostrzu, powiększając atak cięcia, a następnie wypuszcza ją do przodu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 161, strona 5 To cięcie ma jest w kształcie półksiężyca lub fali.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 161, strona 15 Getsuga Tenshō jest zaawansowaną techniką z ogromną mocą, mogącą spowodować duże szkody i zniszczenia.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 166, strona 17 Po odzyskaniu przez Ichigo mocy Shinigami, jego Getsuga Tenshō stała się zauważalnie większa i silniejsza w swojej formie Shikai, nim to było zanim stracił moce.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 460, strona 19Manga Bleach; Rozdział 461, strony 1-2 i 6-8 ::* : Wystrzeliwując Getsugi Tenshō z dwóch ostrzy prawdziwego Shikai, Ichigo może połączyć je w jedną skrzyżowaną falę energii. Ta technika jest wystarczająco mocna, by unieszkodliwić Electrocution Candice CatnippManga Bleach; Rozdział 583, strony 15-17 i całkowicie odciąć jej ramię.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 584, strony 1-2 i 7-8 190px|thumb|right|Tensa Zangetsu * Bankai: : Uważane jest za całkowicie inne Bankai od innych. W przeciwieństwie do innych form Bankai, które zwykle tworzą jakiś wielki obiekt lub inny efekt, Bankai Ichigo zmniejszony jest do daitō (japoński długi miecz) z czarnym ostrzem. Jelec ma 4 wygięte zęby, tworzące kształt manji (co jest kanji dla "ban", czyli "pełny", jako "pełne uwolnienie"). Ostrze jest w stanie znieść nawet najsilniejsze ataki, dzięki czemu łatwiej je blokować i odpierać nadchodzące ataki. Może wytrzymać nawet miażdżącą siłę.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 239 Zamiast zwisającego bandaża w formie Shikai ma krótki, przymocowany do spodu rękojeści odcinek łańcucha. Oprócz miecza, Ichigo otrzymuje także długie rękawy, czarny płaszcz do kostek (Shikakushō) z czerwoną podszewką, która jest zamknięta w klatce piersiowej. Końcówki płaszcza są poszarpane w sposób podobny do ubioru Zangetsu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 162, strony 14-16 Ten płaszcz jest częścią Bankai Ichigo, a poziom jego uszkodzeń odzwierciedla poziom reiatsu Ichigo. Im mniej go ma, tym bardziej płaszcz jest zniszczony. Potrafi się także regenerować wraz z reiatsu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 382, strony 4-5 thumb|190px|right|Tensa Zangetsu wersja Ostatecznej Getsugi Tenshō :Po zakończeniu treningu w Dangai, Bankai Ichigo przybiera nieco inny wygląd. Zangetsu nadal jest w formie daitō z czarnym ostrzem i jelcem z czterema zębami, jednak są one większe niż przedtem. Nadal są w kształcie manji, ale zęby stają się bardziej abstrakcyjne i mają smuklejszy wygląd. Prawa dłoń Ichigo zostaje objęta czarną rękawicą i łańcuchem u podstawy rękojeści, który rośnie do długości rękawów, z dodatkową częścią łańcucha zwisającą swobodnie z ramienia.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 417, strona 3 thumb|right|190px|Tensa Zangetsu wersja Fullbring :Po odzyskaniu mocy Shinigami, Bankai Ichigo przechodzi kolejną zmianę wyglądu. Czarny żakiet jest otwarty, osłonięty przez biały podkoszulek. Żakiet utrzymany jest przez 3 znaki krzyża, a płaszcz podzielił się na 3 części. Ichigo nosi teraz czarne rękawice, które mają na sobie biały znak "x", który znajduje się na obu rękawicach, jak również bezpośrednio nad rękawicami na rękach. Forma miecza Tensy Zangetsu również ulega zmianie. Ostrze jest teraz bardziej zakrzywione, w szczególności końcówka. Posiada trzy odstające zęby wzdłuż tępego końca ostrza. Od rękojeści do połowy długości miecza znajduje się pusta, wycięta przestrzeń. Jelec Tensy Zangetsu również się zmienił, zachowując jednak kształt manji, stając się jteraz jeszcze bardziej zakrzywionym i postrzępionym.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 475, strona 8 Podobnie jak w nowym Shikai, na końcówce ostrza znajduje się małe wcięcie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 503, strona 9 Łańcuch odstający z rękojeści miecza jest teraz dłuższy i połączony z rękawicami Ichigo, tworząc szeroką pętlę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 476, strona 3 :Specjalne zdolności Bankai: Tensa Zangetsu, podobnie jak forma Shikai, jest używany do walki w zwarciu, ale także posiada pewne specjalne umiejętności. thumb|right|190px|Prędkość Ichigo w Bankai :* Hiper prędkość: Ichigo całą moc Bankai kompresuje do niewielkiej, skondensowanej formy. Potem wykorzystuje moc Bankai do wykonywania szybkich ruchów.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 163, strony 19-20 Jego nowa prędkość jest wówczas tak wielka, że zwiększa nawet sprawność jego Shunpo i pozwala mu stworzyć dziesiątki powidoków dla zmylenia przeciwnika.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 163, strony 9-17 :* Zwiększona siła: Bankai Ichigo pozwala mu również zwiększyć siłę fizyczną, jak pokazano z jaką łatwością zablokował cios Yammy'ego Llargo, Espady słynącego z ogromnej siły. Jest wystarczająco silny, aby przebić się przez Hierro Yammy'ego z łatwością.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 193, strony 12-14 Nagłe zwiększenie siły pozwala na uwolnienie się od ataku, który go wiąże i uniemożliwia jakikolwiek ruch.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 246 Po zakończeniu treningu w Dangai, siła Ichigo wzrasta do takiego stopnia, że jednym ruchem miecza rozwala góry.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 418 strony 8, 18-19 Może złapać ostrze Zanpakutō Aizena jedną ręką nie otrzymując żadnych obrażeń, oraz zniszczyć część obszaru za sobą .Manga Bleach; Rozdział 418, strony 13-15 Ichigo jest w stanie bez trudu przebić się przez zaklęcie Hadō 90 Kurohitsugi niszcząc je gołą ręką.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 418, strony 16-18 Po odzyskaniu mocy Shinigami, Ichigo miał dość siły, żeby złapać ogromny wybuch spowodowany przez Bankai Kūgo Ginjō jedną ręką, a następnie go zmiażdżyć. Ruchem miecza Ichigo jest w stanie spowodować dużą falę uderzeniową.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 476, strony 3 i 18 :* Wzmocniona Getsuga Tenshō: Tensa Zangetsu zastrzega sobie korzystanie z Getsugi Tenshō i może być stosowany tymi samymi sposobami, ale w rozszerzonej formie. W przypadku zastosowania Bankai, silne podmuchy są czarne z czerwonym zarysem, a ich tor może być kontrolowany z wybuchową, zwiększoną mocą i prędkością.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 166, strona 6 Podczas walki Byakuyi z Ichigo, Kurosaki informuje, że nazwa tego ataku to , odnosząc się do ciemnego koloru ataku. Ichigo stwierdził, że Czarna Getsuga pierwotnie jest techniką jego wewnętrznego Hollowa,Anime Bleach; Odcinek 121 a Ichigo nie miał o tym pojęcia w walce z Byakuyą Kuchiki, używając oryginalnej Getsugi w Bankai. Hollow Ichigo stwierdził z kolei, że Ichigo kopiuje jego techniki Hollowa. Ichigo może również pozostawić Getsugę Tenshō bezpośrednio na ostrzu Tensy Zangetsu w celu zadawania silniejszych ataków.Manga Bleach; Roydyia 342, strona 9 :* Zwiększona moc duchowa: Jego Reiatsu jest tak silne i szorstkie, jak również grube i ciężkie, że może aż udusić ludzi w jego pobliżu, gdy ma uwolniony Bankai.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 193, strona 8 Reiatsu Ichigo było stałe dopiero w Bankai, pomimo niedawnego nabycia tej umiejętności.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 193, strona 14 Ponadto jego i tak już ogromna energia duchowa jest olbrzymia i gwałtownie rośnie, mając teraz głęboką, czarną energię z czerwonym zarysem. Dociera do tego punktu, że przedstawiona jest jako czerwonoczarna i pochodzi z ciała Ichigo, kiedy jego ciśnienie duchowe jest wywierane, zastępując niebieską aurę z Shikai. Odkąd Ichigo pokonał swojego wewnętrznego Hollowa i potwierdził swoje miejsce u Visoredów, wytwarza czarną aurę z czerwonym zarysem otaczającym go, gdy inicjuje Bankai, a nie białą, którą wystrzeliwuje wysoko w niebo. Po zakończeniu treningu w Dangai zdolność Ichigo do wykrywania Reiatsu wzrasta znacznie, ponieważ teraz może poczuć swoje siostry kilka bloków dalej poprzez różne budynki, by określić ich stan.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 417, strona 5 Według Aizena, Ichigo osiągnął stopień ewolucji w wymiarze znacznie przekraczającym zarówno Shinigami jak i zwykłych ludzi, gdyż nie byli oni w stanie wyczuć jego Reiatsu, chyba że dobrowolnie obniży jej poziom. W taki sam sposób obraz dwuwymiarowy nie może zakłócić trójwymiarowego. Tym samym domyśla się, iż Ichigo stoi wówczas w wymiarze wyższym niż zwykli ludzie, Shinigami, Hollowy czy Arrancarzy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 420, strona 17 :* Zwiększony czas trwania Bankai: Ponieważ wszystkie jego energie są "skompresowane", korzystanie z Bankai nie odbija się tak na jego sile duchowej, dzięki czemu Ichigo jest w stanie pozostać w Bankai znacznie dłużej niż inni Shinigami na jego poziomie.Manga Bleach; Rozdziały 277-416 thumb|190px|right|Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō :* : Technika nabyta przez Ichigo w formie Bankai. Nazywana "Ostateczną Getsugą Tenshō", bo jeśli Ichigo jej użyje, straci moce Shinigami.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 420, strony 3-13 Na czas trwania w tej formie, Ichigo ma długie czarne włosy do pasa oraz czerwone oczy. Jest opleciony bandażami w morskim odcieniu, a na lewej ręce widenieje coś w rodzaju tatuażu. W prawej dłoni trzyma swego rodzaju miecz pokryty czarnym Reiatsu, tak, jak cała jego postać w tej formie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 420, strona 12 W tym stanie Ichigo może użyć Mugetsu,Manga Bleach; Rozdział 421, strony 7-11 ale tylko raz. Po przemianie towarzyszy mu silny ból z powodu tracenia mocy Shinigami, a wtedy pada nieprzytomny na ziemię. Następnie gdy się budzi, Reiatsu powoli się stabilizuje (jakiś miesiąc), by później całe jego Reiryoku znikło.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 423, strony 17-18 ::* : Kurosaki tworzy ostrze czarnej energii w ręku i huśtawkowym ruchem celuje w przeciwnika. Wyglądem przypomina całkowitą ciemność. Nie towarzyszy mu żaden dźwięk, jest zupełnie cichy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 420, strony 16-17Manga Bleach; Rozdział 421, strona 2Manga Bleach; Rozdział 421, strony 4-6 Poprzednie moce i umiejętności Hollowfikacja thumb|right|190px|Wcześniejsza maska Ichigo Maska Hollowa: Maska Hollowa Ichigo z wyglądu przywodzi na myśl czaszkę. Maska jest biała i pierwotnie miała 3 czerwone paski po lewej stronie,Manga Bleach; Rozdział 64, strony 15-16 choć od tamtego czasu ich liczba regularnie się zmieniała.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 379, strona 6 Paski zmieniły grubość po tym, jak Ichigo podporządkował sobie swojego wewnętrznego Hollowa.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 222, strona 10 Później, podczas trzeciej walki z Grimmjowem, paski obejmowały całą lewą część maski.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 280, strona 19 Prawa część była cała biała, choć ogólnie maska łącznie posiada 10 czerwonych pasków (które dopiero są ukazane w walce z Ulquiorrą), z 4 paskami na górze, 3 po środku i 3 na dole.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 344, strona 10 i 19Manga Bleach; Rozdział 416 kolorowa strona thumb|right|190px|Nowa maska Ichigo Po tym, jak wewnętrzny Hollow Ichigo przejął nad nim kontrolę i pojawił się w nowej formie podczas walki z Ulquiorrą,Manga Bleach; Rozdział 379, strona 7 maska Kurosakiego ponownie się zmieniła. Tam, gdzie maska miała serię grubych czerwonych pasków, które pokrywały prawie całą lewą połowę maski, pojawiły się dwa czarne pionowe paski, jeden na każdą połowę maski. Urywają się, kiedy dochodzą do oczu i otworu na zęby, by ponownie pojawić się na linii żuchwy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 379, strona 1 (kolorowa strona)Manga Bleach; Rozdział 404, strona 17 thumb|right|190px|Ichigo zakłada maskę Maska Hollowa była pierwotnie znakiem rozpoznawczym przejmowania ciała Kurosakiego przez Hollowa Ichigo, ale po treningu Visoredów dzięki niej Ichigo był w stanie wykorzystywać moc Hollowa. Aby uzyskać dostęp jego mocy, Kurosaki musi wezwać maskę na twarz, która normalnie się pojawia przez Reiatsu. Umieszczając jedna rękę na twarzy i koncentrując energię duchową przywołuje maskę (wcześniej pojawiła się ona samodzielnie zanim Ichigo okiełznał wewnętrznego Hollowa). Z założoną maską, tęczówki Ichigo stają się zółte a twardówki czarne, a głos Kurosakiego staje się lekko głuchym echem samego siebie. Poza zmianami głosu i oczu, Ichigo zyskuje dostęp do zwiększenia fizycznych wzmocnień (choć większości z Visoredów udało się przesunąć założoną maskę podczas zachowania stanu Hollowfikacji jak i użyciu ogólnych umiejętności Hollowów, żaden z nich nie nauczył Ichigo jak to zrobić). :Powiększenie mocy: Podczas noszenia maski Hollowa, moce Shinigami Ichigo zostają uzupełnione, co daje mu ogromny wzrost zarówno siły jak i szybkości. thumb|right|190px|Getsuga w formie Hollowa :* Wzmocniona Getsuga Tenshō: Kiedy Ichigo nosi maskę, moc, szybkość, obszar mocy i rozmiar Getsugi drastycznie się zwiększa do tego stopnia, że potrafi poważnie uszkodzić wroga. W połączeniu z Bankai i maską Hollowa, Getsuga Tenshō jest określana jako ostateczny atak. Ogromna szybkość Ichigo pozwala mu się poruszać szybciej niż sama Getsuga, pozwalając mu na oddanie kilku podmuchów z różnych kierunków. Ulquiorra zauważa, że Getsuga Tenshō jest najsilniejszym atakiem Ichigo i porównał ją do Cero używanego przez Hollowy, a dokładnie Cero Oscuras.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 346, strona 17 Kuroi Getsuga została po raz pierwszy użyta przez Hollowa Ichigo i początkowo niosła ryzyko przejęcia ciała Ichigo przez jego Hollowa, jeżeli atak był stosowany zbyt wiele razy. Z późniejszą kontrolą swojego Hollowa nie było to już problemem. Z wykorzystaniem swojej nowej maski, był w stanie użyć Tensy Zangetsu jedną ręką i wysłać wystarczająco silną Getsugę Tenshō, aby zdołała powalić i zranić Yammy'ego w szyję, mimo że był w formie Resurrección.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 378, strony 18-19 :* Zwiększona moc duchowa: W chwili użycia maski, Reiatsu Ichigo staje się większe niż wcześniej. Podczas walki Ichigo z szóstym Espadą, Grimmjowem, Tier Harribel, zauważa, że katastroficzna natura jego Reiatsu nie ukazuje go jako człowieka, tylko bardziej, jakby walka toczyła się pomiędzy dwoma członkami Espady.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 282, strony 5-6 Zauważono wiele razy, że z maską jego energia duchowa przemienia się w podobną do tej od Hollowa. :* Zwiększona siła: W chwili użycia maski, Ichigo zyskuje znaczny wzrost siły. W swojej drugiej walce z Grimmjowem, był w stanie przewyższyć Cero Grimmjowa.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 232, strony 16-17 W swojej trzeciej walce z Grimmjowem, był w stanie zablokować najsilniejsze Cero Espady, Gran Rey Cero, wystrzelone przez Grimmjowa.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 280, strony 17-19 Ewidentnie, po uwolnieniu jego stanu Hollowfikacji w walce z Ulquiorrą, potrafił nawet lekko nadłamać swój miecz pojedyńczym ciosem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 344, strona 13 Był zdolny do zablokowania Cero Ulquiorry bez żadnego wysiłku.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 344, strony 15-17 :* Zwiększona szybkość: Podczas noszenia maski, ogromna prędkość Ichigo zostaje jeszcze bardziej zwiększona. Podczas drugiej walki z Grimmjowem, szybkość Kurosakiego była wystarczająca, by całkowicie przytłoczyć Espadę, który nie nadążał za jego ruchami i był zmuszony bronić się przed jego atakami.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 139 Jego ataki stawały się tak szybkie, że przeciwnik dostrzegał je dopiero w czasie uderzenia.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 253, strona 16 Staje się również wystarczająco szybki, aby przegonić swoją Getsugę Tenshō i zaatakować nią przeciwnika z różnych stron.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 232, strony 13-14 :* Zwiększone przetrzymanie: Wydaje się, że używanie mocy Visoreda uodparnia go na ból. Na początku swojego szkolenia Ichigo stwierdza, że "nosząc maskę czuje się, jakby ktoś kontrolował jego ciało". :* Zwiększona wytrzymałość: Jego wytrzymałość jest jeszcze bardziej widoczna w walce, gdy jest rzucany przez budynki i inne przeszkody.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 281, strony 13-17 Ochronił Orihime i Nel swoim ciałem przed pociskami Grimmjowa, które mają wystarczającą siłę, by zniszczyć duży budynek.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 282, strony 17-19Manga Bleach; Rozdział 283, strony 2-3 Nawet po przyjęciu na siebie tego ciosu oraz zatrzymaniu Desgarrón, był w stanie dalej walczyć i pokonać Grimmjowa.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 285, strony 14-21 * Regeneracja maski: Gdy Ichigo ma odpowiednią ilość mocy duchowej, jest w stanie naprawić niewielkie szkody wyrządzone na masce.Bleach Official Character Book 2 MASKED; strona 39 Jest to widoczne podczas trzeciej walki z GrimmjowemManga Bleach; Rozdział 283, strona 3 i ostatniej z Ulquiorrą.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 346, strony 10 thumb|right|190px|Maska Hollowa jako osłona * Zastawienie maski: Maska także wykazała zdolność obrony przed atakami, kiedy była ukryta pod szatą Ichigo. Jednym z przykładów, kiedy maska obroniła Ichigo przed atakami, jest walka z Renjim, w której jak stwierdził Hanatarō Yamada, obrażenia mogły być śmiertelne. * Waleczność Hollowa: Kiedy Ichigo walczy z maską, staje się bardziej instynktowny i bezwzględny, tak jak Hollow Ichigo. Podczas trwania Hollwfikacji, Ichigo pokazał mniejszą troskę o swoje ciężkie rany, aby tylko kontynuować walkę. Ulquiorra skomentował, że w tej formie Ichigo przypomina Arrancara i nawet porusza się podobnie jak on.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 347, strona 9 * Zwiększony czas noszenia maski: Po pokonaniu wewnętrznego Hollowa, Ichigo jest w stanie założyć maskę, nie tracąc przy tym świadomości. Początkowo limit wynosi 4 sekundy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 225, strona 9 Po treningu Visoredów limit wzrasta do 11 sekund.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 231, strona 10 Czas noszenia maski znacznie wydłuża się podczas trzeciej walki z Grimmjowem. Nie znane jest dotąd wyjaśnienie, dlaczego Ichigo był w stanie przebywać w niej tak długo. Grimmjow spekuluje, że pochodzi to od wewnętrznej potrzeby Kurosakiego.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 282, strona 7Manga Bleach; Rozdział 346, strona 3 Nie wiadomo jak to jest z limitem nowej maski, ale ulega ona pogorszeniu do zaatakowaniu Aizena Getsugą Tenshō.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 388, strona 14 Po znalezieniu sposobu walki z Aizenem, maska została wykorzystana znacznie dłużej, ale zaczęła się rozpraszać, gdy Ichigo stracił spokój.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 396, strony 6-19Manga Bleach; Rozdział 397, strona 1 Po treningu w Dangai Zwiększona siła: Ichigo po treningu w Dangai zyskał bardzo wiele siły, wystarczająco, by chwycić Sōsuke za twarz i przelecieć z nim dużą odległość, po czym rzucić nim o ziemię z wielką siłą.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 417, strony 17-20 Bez problemu łapał ciosy Aizena w czwartej formie transformacji dokonanej przez Hōgyoku.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 419, strony 19-20 Był w stanie bezproblemowo przezwyciężyć siłę Aizena przy każdej nadążającej się okazji oraz ręką rozbić Kurohitsugi, choć sam Sōsuke twierdził, że jego moc przewyższa Shinigami i Hollowy, zaś potęga tego Kidō jest niewyobrażalna. Zwiększona wytrzymałość: Kurosaki w tej formie okazał się być na tyle wytrzymały, by żaden cios Aizena nie był w stanie go zranić. Potrafił rozbić gołą ręką Kurohitsugi Aizena, nie otrzymując żadnych obrażeń.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 418, strona 20 Jego wytrzymałość wzrosła do tego stopnia, że wytrzymał Fragor, który w niego uderzył i pozostał niewzruszony, miał tylko przypaloną lewą rękę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 418, strony 13-16 Zwiększona moc duchowa: Po tym treningu Reiatsu Ichigo wzrosło do tego stopnia, że Tatsuki stwierdziła, że od Ichigo nie wyczuwa krzty energii, a od Sōsuke przytłaczającą moc.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 417, strona 10 Aizen nie był w stanie go wyczuć, więc przez większość walki myślał, że Kurosaki wyzbył się go i przemienił w czystą siłę, aby uniknąć walki Reiatsu kontra Reiatsu.Manga Bleach; Rozdziały 417 i 418, strony 12-16 i 5-6 Tego, że Ichigo posiada o wiele więcej Reiatsu niż on sam, domyślił się dopiero wtedy, gdy Kurosaki użył Ostatecznej Getsugi Tenshō. Sōsuke pomyślał, że jego moc nie jest wyczuwalna dla innych istot, chyba, że specjalnie ją obniży do odpowiedniego poziomu, a tym samym zrozumiał, że Ichigo zdołał osiągnąć jeszcze wyższy poziom, nie wyczuwalny nawet dla niego.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 420, strony 16-18 Zwiększona szybkość i refleks: Prędkość Ichigo wzrosła tak bardzo, że mógł on złapać Aizena za twarz, a ten nawet tego nie zauważył. Jego refleks pozwolił mu na złapanie miecza Aizena, który zaatakował pełną siłą.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 418, strona 15 Fullbring thumb|190px|right|Odznaka Ichigo używana w celu skupienia Fullbring Ichigo jest w stanie zmienić formę Odznaki Przedstawiciela Shinigami w skupienie Fullbring.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 435, strony 12-17 Przywołując wspomnienia kiedy czuł dumę z bycia Shinigami, Kurosaki sprawia, że odznaka uwalnia czarne Reiatsu w kształcie tsuby Tensa Zangetsu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 436, strona 20 Mimo że to tsuba, broń używana jest do obrony, w szczególności blokowania ataków, lecz nie ma mocy cięcia. Jeśli Ichigo się zdekoncentruje, rozprasza Reiatsu. thumb|right|190px|Niekompletny Fullbring Ichigo Później, jego moce Fullbring rozwijają się tak, że zmienił wygląd (całościowo). Czarna energia Reiatsu obejmuje jego ciało i tworząc ostrze, które trzyma się przy prawym ramieniu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 444, strony 18-19 Umiejętności Ichigo są klasyfikowane jako Typ ubioru, bo Ichigo spowija moc, która przypomina Shihakushō, podobnie jak w przypadku Bankai. W tej formie, Ichigo jest zdolny do użycia Fullbringu w konkretnej sprawie. Jego moce są nadal niekompletne.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 445, strony 2-19 190px|thumb|right|Kompletny Fullbring Ichigo Po ostrzu Kūgo, Fullbring Ichigo jest zakończony i ma pionowe białe paski na swoim Shihakushō. Trzy białe łańcuchy znajdują się na prawej stronie twarzy. Fullbring nie przypomina Reiatsu, ale solidny strój. Jest bardziej wykształtowana sylwetka niż w poprzedniej formie i otacza całe ramię, a nie tylko górną część.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 452, strony 10-12 Ekspert walki mieczem: Mimo że niedawno uzyskał kompletny Fullbring, Ichigo wykazał się umiejętnościami w posługiwaniu się mieczem. Podczas treningu, Kurosaki mógł spokojnie pokonać wirtualne Hollowy.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 358 Przeciwko Tsukishimie, przeciwnikowi z większym doświadczeniem w posługiwaniu się ostrzem Fullbringu, Ichigo był w stanie walczyć z nim na równi uszkadzając jego lewą rękę.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 359 thumb|right|190px|Pociski * Podmuch energii: Wykorzystując swój Fullbring, Ichigo jest w stanie wystrzelić kilka energii duchowych. Ichigo porównuje te dźwięki to odgłosu wystrzeliwania Getsugi Tenshō.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 437, strona 14 Przez ładowanie ataku, tsuba miecza staje się większa i bardziej poszarpana tworząc 6 wygiętych prętów przed wypuszczeniem ataku.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 351 Atak jednak jest wadliwy ze względu na sprzeczne moce. Jego siła zależy od liczby łopatek. Wybuch jest niespójny, ponieważ może wir być użyty od 3 do 6 razy. Jeśli zostanie zwolniony, liczba obrotów maleje. Wraz z atakiem liczba wirów maleje. Jeżeli atak ma mniej niż 3 ostrza, z łatwością może być zniszczony. Ichigo i Jackie doszli do wniosku, że jeśli rzuca 3 strzały z rzędu, staje się łatwym celem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 443, strony 15-17 Po uzyskaniu kompletnego Fullbringu, Ichigo jest w stanie utworzyć Reiatsu z tsuby i je wypuścić. Ataki są skuteczne i mogą wyprowadzić przeciwnika z równowagi, co czyni go łatwym celem. Podobnie jak z Zangetsu, Kurosaki może zatrzymać energię na ostrzu miecza i zwiększyć siłę ataku. thumb|right|190px|Getsuga Tenshō :* Getsuga Tenshō: W kompletnej formie Fullbring, Ichigo jest w stanie wystrzelić Getsugę Tenshō, choć atak nie jest tak duży, kiedy miał moce Shinigami.Manga Bleach, Rozdział 457, strony 11-12 Bringer Light: Dzięki Fullbringowi, Ichigo może poruszać się szybciej niż zwykle, podczas walki z Jackie, gdy ta chciała zadać kopnięcie. Nogi Ichigo emitują zielone światło. Ruch się zatrzymuje, co może oznaczać, że przygotowuje się do kolejnego ruchu z dużą szybkością. Jackie Tristan zauważyła, że obecność Bringer Light oznacza, że Kurosaki zaczyna budzić w sobie kompletny Fullbring.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 443, strony 16-18 Szybkość Ichigo zwiększa się jeszcze bardziej. Był w stanie odciąć ramię Tskukishimie nie będąc przez niego zauważonym.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 455, strony 16-17 Podobnie do Bankai, szybkość Ichigo jest wystarczająco duża, aby stworzyć dziesiątki powidoków myląc przeciwnika. Poprzez skupienie siły w nodze, Ichigo może oddać potężne kopnięcie, które ma duży wpływ na równowagę przeciwnika.Anime Bleach, Odcinek 360 Zwiększona siła: W pełnej formie Fullbringu, siła Ichigo znacznie wzrosła. Pojedynczym chwytem ręki potrafił złapać bezpośredni atak Sado, który zamienił "Brazo Derecha de Gigante".Manga Bleach; Rozdział 456, strona 16 Jednym kopnięciem może unieruchomić przeciwnika i wysłał go parę metrów do tyłu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 457, strona 16 Przynależność Status rasowy Przez wielu swoich przeciwników (Byakuyę, Ulquiorrę, Grimmjowa) jest określany jako zwykły człowiek z mocami Shinigami. Sam Ichigo (przed poznaniem prawdy o swoim pochodzeniu) podczas walki z Muramasą (tylko anime) zauważył, że ten nazwał go "Shinigami", kiedy jest on człowiekiem. Później zostaje ujawnione przez Aizena, że Ichigo jest w połowie Shinigami. Ostatecznie Yhwach wyjawia Ichigo, że jest on pół Shinigami, pół Quincym, ze względu na ojca Shinigami i matkę Quincy. Podczas spotkania Isshina z Grand Fisherem, zostaje nadmienione przez Arrancara, że jeżeli ojciec Ichigo jest Shinigami, to on sam jest . Nie zostało to jeszcze wyjaśnione. Status Przedstawiciela Shinigami thumb|right|190px|Ichigo nosi brzemię dwóch światów Status Ichigo pozostaje w Soul Society niejednoznaczny. Jego "ranga" jest określana mianem , która została zaakceptowana przez większość, aby mógł kontynuować walkę z Hollowami i i bronić rodzinnego miasta prawidłowo, jednak okazuje się, że Zennosuke Kurumadani nie został poinformowany o statusie Kurosakiego, jak przyznaje na pierwszym spotkaniu, twierdząc, że nigdy nie słyszał o pozycji Ichigo i jego "Znaku Zatwierdzenia". Kurosaki jest informowany o obecności Hollowów przez Odznakę, artefakt dany mu przez Ukitake, który wręczając ją twierdził, że symbolizuje ona pozycję Przedstawiciela Shinigami. Jego obowiązkiem, w miarę jak dotyczy to Shinigami, jest ochrona Karakury,Manga Bleach; Rozdział 313, strony 11-13Manga Bleach; Rozdział 380, strony 17-19 chociaż Ichigo widzi w sobie coś więcej niż obrońcę miasta i przyjaciół.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 315, strony 17-18 Shinigami jednak chcą go, by walczył u ich boku w starciu z Aizenem ze względu na jego moc poziomu kapitana i brak ekspozycji na Shikai Sōsuke.Manga Bleach; Rozdziały 381-382 Kurosaki zignorował rozkaz Yamamoto, aby nie iść na ratunek Orihime Inoue, gdy została uprowadzona. Ichigo wspomina rezygnację z pozycji po utracie mocy Shinigami.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 423, strona 15 Gdy odzyskuje moce, zatrzymuje Odznakę i kontynuuje swoją pracę jako Shinigami.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 479, strona 16Anime Bleach; Odcinek 366 Relacje Występy w innych mediach Bleach: Jigoku-hen thumb|right|190px|Pancerz z czaszek W Bleach: Jigoku-hen, strażnicy Piekła połączyli swoje Reiatsu z Reiatsu Ichigo, gdyż uznali go za "godnego" tego miana. Kushanāda rozpada się w żółtym świetle i zamienia się w pancerz z kości strażników piekła, który nosi Kurosaki. Dzięki tej formie, Ichigo może dokonać niesamowitych czynów, które w Piekle mogą być uznane za niemożliwe, tak jak zerwanie łańcucha u ludzi, którzy są połączeni z Piekłem, czy też obwiązać wroga masą łańcuchów i wysłać go do najniższego poziomu w Piekle, by odpokutował za swoje grzechy. Użytkownicy i jego przyjaciele są uważani za przyjaciół dla Kushanād tylko wtedy gdy pancerz jest aktywny, zapobiegając atakom.Bleach: Jigoku-hen Ciekawostki * Według sondaży popularności Shōnen Jumpa, Ichigo jest najpopularniejszą postacią w trzech pierwszych sondażach, natomiast w czwartym sondażu zajmuje 3. miejsce. * Zanpakutō Ichigo, Zangetsu, został wybrany trzecim najpopularniejszym Zanpakutō w sondażu popularności Zanpakutō,Manga Bleach; Rozdział 348, strony 2-3 podczas gdy jego Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu, zajął 10. miejsce.Manga Bleach; Tom 40 * Jego motywem muzycznym, wybranym przez Tite Kubo, jest "News from the front" autorstwa Bad Religion. * Numer "15" na drzwiach jego pokoju jest jednocześnie odniesieniem do jego wieku i grą słów w imieniu: ichi-go można również odczytać jako jeden-pięć (一五). * Ichigo twierdzi, że jego imię pochodzi od: ichi - ktoś cenny, go - chronić, choć jego ojciec powiedział mu, że jego imię znaczy "ten który chroni".Manga Bleach; Rozdział 19, strona 11 Używając pewnego kanji (苺), imię Ichigo może również znaczyć truskawka, co skłoniło Jidanbō Ikkanzakę do komentarza, że to słodkie imię,Manga Bleach; Rozdział 74, strony 11 natomiast Mashiro Kunę do nazywania go "Berry-tan".Manga Bleach; Rozdział 217, strona 9Manga Bleach; Rozdział 225, strona 9 Po usłyszeniu jego imienia, Ikkaku Madarame stwierdził, że osoby z imieniem zaczynającym się na ichi' są często silne i utalentowane.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 86, strona 18 * Niektórzy zauważają, że Ichigo przypomina zarówno w odniesieniu do wyglądu jak i cech osobowości Kaiena Shibę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 56, strona 10Manga Bleach; Rozdział 117, strony 4-6Manga Bleach; Rozdział 167, strony 10-11 Jednak Ganju i Kūkaku, rodzeństwo Kaiena, nadal nie skomentowali ich podobieństwa. * Kiedy Ichigo przemienił się w nową formę Hollowa podczas walki z Ulquiorrą, w szkicach pomiędzy rozdziałami ujawniono, że jego Odznaka Przedstawiciela Shinigami uległa uszkodzeniu.Manga Bleach; Tom 41, szkice pomiędzy rozdziałami 350-352 * Chociaż w anime wzory na masce Ichigo są czerwone, w mandze, na kolorowej stronie z 379. rozdziału są one czarne.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 379, strona 1 Cytaty Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Shinigami Kategoria:Rodzina Kurosakich Kategoria:Liceum Karakura Kategoria:Eksperci walki wręcz Kategoria:Mistrzowie walki mieczem Kategoria:Eksperci Shunpo de:Ichigo Kurosaki en:Ichigo Kurosaki es:Ichigo Kurosaki fr:Ichigo Kurosaki ru:Ичиго Куросаки